Truths Behind the Masks
by Nikoru
Summary: A mission that the Urameshi team excepts brings all sorts of secrets to the surface as everything starts to make sense to some. What does the secret that Genkai keeps and Yusuke's misson have to do with saving a girl from a world they didn't know existed.
1. First Mission

"Forget it sucker mouth its summer vacation and I don't plan on to do anything for you until school starts."

Nineteen year old Yusuke Urameshi, former juvenile delinquent and oldest headache to the 700 plus ruler of the spirit world.

"Ogre get me some ginger ale," Koenma ordered rubbing his temples with his chubby fingers.

"Right away sir," the blue creature replied rushing out of the room.

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor. He couldn't think of a miserable way to spend his summer then up here but then a flash of going store to store with Keiko to try on cloths quickly changed his mind.

"Are you ready dimwit," came a very familiar voice.

Yusuke stopped his annoying tapping as his body went ridged. Slowly he made his head turn toward the voice. In a darkened doorway a small figure stepped out and there his suspicion of the voice was cleared. His old mentor stood with her hands behind her back and her pale brown eyes staring deep within him.

"Genkai," he voiced aloud.

"Idiot stop staring we have work to do," Genkai snapped.

"Huh what work, I-"

"Its about time you came Genkai I nearly had him killed with his whining about summer vacation," Koenma screamed.

Genkai snorted and turned to her student.

"I'll tell you, Koenma needs the team together again on a mission to save a girl who we think has potential to destroy or save this world," Genkai began but was interrupted by Koenma.

"The thing is Yusuke she is living in a mirrored world to our own so-"

"Lord Koenma," Jorge shouted as he bounced back into the room," I have your ginger ale ouch my lord."

"You blue oaf, I was in the middle of a speech,"

Jorge rubbed the swelling lump that rounded on his head. " I'm Jorge Lord Koenma," He replied before dodging another blow.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "_Things up here sure haven't changed." she thought._

"Anyway as I was saying," Koenma said clearing his throat," This girl we need to retrieve is an American named Mizu Williams in the world that is opposite to ours. Her spirit energy is that of Kuwabara's and holds no boundaries to her level. If she was a demon her class would be beyond the S class. The black market is willing to have her at such a great price. I assume they'd take her dead if necessary but she's worth more alive."

Yusuke was quite upon the mission explanation. A girl living in a world mirrored to his own held such power to destroy them all but did the black market know how to get to her if the world that wasn't connected in someway to there's?

"How is this possible?" Yusuke asked, "Can the market get to her if she is in a totally different world?"

"That's just it Yusuke since her birth they have been trying to retrieve her, the money used in profit of the Dark Tournament was supposed to go to the travel device to link the other world to ours or the Demon world. If the demon world does succeed in this then they'd have no problem creating one to destroy the Spirit World and the Human world." Genkai explained.

"That meaning since Sakyo only knew of creating one to link to the human world who ever that is in charge of the market took that idea and what money they could get from the tournament and transferred the idea to link to the other world mirroring this one." Koenma spoke up.

The room was silent the only sound that was heard was Jorge clipping his toenails.

"This is awful. Why can't we just go and destroy the crepe who wants this Mizu character?"

Genkai chuckled.

"That's because knowing the greed of demons and humans there won't be an end to whoever is trying to take her. Yusuke this girl is very important you must bring her back. I need to train her." Genkai replied.

Yusuke was shocked at the desperation behind his mentors voice. What was going on? Were there more to the mission's facts that they were telling him? As any other mission that they were leaving him out of he'd find out. All he needed to do was get the guys together.

"You have one day to get everyone together and back at Genkai's temple. Botan will be sent once you all arrive." Koenma said softly watching Yusuke's face retort in anger and then confusion.

It hurt somewhat in the trust department that they couldn't tell him what else was going on. What would they do with the girl when she would refuse to go with them they were just as bad if they kidnapped her but then again there was the explanation that all women wanted when something like this would happen. Keiko always had some question on why he had to go on a mission. He would have to tell her when he'd meet with her at a café that afternoon.

"Lets do this koenma." Yusuke replied grabbing his green jacket and slinging it over his shoulder.

Genkai didn't bother looking behind her as the sound of the door clicking behind Yusuke as he stepped out.

"I trust you won't tell Yusuke the important details after he arrives with the girl." Koenma replied.

Genkai nodded.

"I fear Koenma he might find out sooner then expected when she comes back to us." Genkai said shifting her feet.

Koenma nodded.

"He is all we have to go to the other world, besides with us opening the door to the other Earth demons they will surely be behind them entering. Every last one of the boys must fight their hardest to help this cause."

Genkai nodded at Koenma's reason. She bowed and turned to the door.

"I know its hard Genkai, but we need to do this. I know it was our only way to protect them,"

"I know Koenma." Genkai left fighting back tears of sorrow.


	2. Just Think!

****

Chapter 2: Just Think

As Yusuke walked down the streets of Japan, kicking a can thoughts entered his mind. How was he supposed to talk to the guys about this mission and actually convincing Hiei of all to come along without him saying the usual remarks on humans and their weakness.

It had been many years now since they all had a real mission together. He wondered if going to them now, would they hesitate to come join or would they back out saying they had their lives to live and the missions weren't as important. They all had duties and reasons why they were together those many years ago. When it came to the missions when they were teenagers, just children even they were trying to find themselves.

Hiei was in search of his sister struggling weather or not to tell her that he was her older brother and then getting stronger with the dragon wave attack. He'd beaten himself up for being so 'weak' and then punishing his arm for it not 'obeying' him as he wanted. Kurama, he was in a total chapter amongst the boys. He had hidden a secret from the women he said he loved, who gave him a second chance at life. He had deemed himself unworthy at one point in the dark tournament, Yusuke didn't understand that at all but now growing up and having struggles of his own he probably now understood. Kurama had meant that statement as his youkai self. Kuwabara struggled with his 'physic' powers somewhat until he meet Yusuke and helped him defeat monsters, and then there was that whole never thinking before he spoke ordeal. Kuwabara would have fights with Hiei saying he really didn't like him but deep down he did and that went with Hiei too. He found a way to look at things Yusuke thought but Kuwabara was pretty normal living wise from the other three men except his sister beating the living daylights out of him when he'd loose a match. In some ways' Kuwabara was trying to prove himself to his older sister.

Now trying to figure out how to get them, Kurama who was with his stepfather and running the business and going to college seemed to be a double load on the fox spirit. Kuwabara was more likely to come along freely since they shared a dorm in their college years, and he was always asking why the Lord of the Spirit World hadn't called upon them.

Yusuke had just left Genkai's temple as these thoughts occurred. She had told him once everyone agreed to come to meet her at her temple to go over the teleportation technique. He cringed at the memory of Genkai yelling at him.

"Don't screw this up dimwit. I don't have patients when it deals with other worlds," she scolded.

"Alright grandma chill I'm not stupid I hear ya," Yusuke said waving her warning aside.

"I swear Yusuke if you fail I will kill you slowly,"

Yusuke was taken aback by the sudden threat that sent shivers down his spine. She never ever since he known her had talked to him in such a manner like right now.

"Genkai what's up with you?" Yusuke asked concerned.

He just watched her take a deep breath and turn around with out saying much and walked into the temple. Yusuke shook his head and looked down at his feet there just where Genkai stood were little droplets of water. Had she been crying? Yusuke quickly left wanting to get this mission over and then going to his master to see what was up with the mood swings. The old women had already found a place in his heart and now his mind. He wouldn't rest until he found out what was torturing the older women. He had seen something behind her pale brown eyes and he would most defiantly find out.

"Hey Yusuke wait up," he heard Keiko calling jarring him out of thought.

He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to caught up. He looked up at her and tried to smile but the smile was just forced. Keiko looked Yusuke over and frowned herself.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" she slowly asked.

Yusuke took a deep breath he didn't want to bring up the Genkai issue until he was most certain it was something because of the mission that dealt with Genkai and her personal life. "I have a mission. So I can't spend the summer with you," He blandly put.

"Oh, so I guess its important then?" Keiko said knowing very well every mission was important. But now that she was with Yusuke her views sort of changed.

Yusuke nodded and spotted a café. He took her hand and made his way to the tables outside the restaurant.

"Its not like I want to take this mission its just that a girl has something the market wants," he whispered as they sat down.

Keiko's head snapped up from looking at the menu. She had thought his excuse would be something about going to the demon world for another tournament that she didn't want to hear about. She couldn't bare to see him all beat up but that was when she saw the real Yusuke, when he fought. He was so much older then she realized when she first saw him have a real challenge. She saw how much he glowed with pride and enjoyment. But the aftermath of him in pain but with joy in his eyes tore at her heart and if he did have to return to save all these people she would understand.

"This girl, is she a demon?" She asked knowing that the market had once dealt with Yukina in a way.

"No Koenma said she is a human girl her powers are similar to Kuwabara's."

Keiko nodded and placed her hand on the table. She looked at him and smiled.

"Have you talked to the guys yet?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke shook his head. He didn't know where to start. He wanted to get Hiei's answer out of the way but having Kuwabara and Kurama's help into getting Hiei's answer was probably the best way to go. He knew back several years the three of them had to gang on Hiei to get him to cooperated.

"I could help you," Keiko offered.

"How so?"

"Well my mom works for Kurama's dad maybe I could go over there and see if I can get Kurama."

Yusuke smiled and stood up. "Wonderful Keiko then I can go get Kuwabara and Kurama then triple team Hiei." Yusuke smiled and held out his hand. "I can walk you so far but the rest is all up to you. Don't screw up I know how you get distracted by pretty colors," he laughed.

Thanks to Suki-Saki-14 for reviewing and keep coming I will post as much as I can. College for me is coming up and I need to by books and work more hours oh Yeah but the Chapters will be up some short some long doesn't really matter just as I get them up and they make sense. Also like I stated in my other fics all bashing and otherwise is welcomed your just helping me.


	3. There Back!

**__**

Chapter 3: There back!

It began raining five minutes after Yusuke left Keiko. Keiko ran down the streets holding a newspaper above her head though the idea went downhill after the drizzle became a down pour and ink stained her hands.

Lucky for her though the building was just in view. She walked through the revolving doors and spotted the secretary. She was blonde and obviously from America. She was polite asking what Keiko needed.

"I'm a friend of Kur-- I mean Shuuichi Minamino's" She corrected "Is he around?" Keiko asked.

"He sure is may I ask your name?"

Keiko gave it to her and sat down in the lounge as directed by the young women. She watched the blonde talk to a security officer and watched him nod. The blonde women called for Keiko who was escorted to the office of Minamino Shuuichi-san.

She lightly tapped on the door and a familiar voice welcomed her in.

Kurama was just hanging up the phone when he called in the person who knocked on his door. A brilliant smile displayed across his handsome face as Keiko stuck her head in. It had been a very long time since he seen the girlfriend of Yusuke. He wondered if something was wrong but no matter he would find out.

"What brings you here?" Kurama asked then noticed her appearance. "And its raining. Is something wrong for you to come all this way in that weather?

"Not wrong really just got caught in the drizzle, the drizzle turned into a down pour." She laughed.

Kurama turned to a closet and brought out a towel and handed it to Keiko. She thanked him and was directed toward a seat in front of the oak desk that Kurama occupied.

Keiko didn't realize how beautiful the view was. His office was on the 54th floor of the building overlooking the city. If it was sunny she could just imaging the puffy white clouds passing by the window, the birds flying by never in her life would she imagine walking into one of her friends jobs like this.

"Well Keiko I don't think you came all this way after a year to just say hello," Kurama smiled.

"Hey I have school and work and Yusuke to look after and, besides I wanted to visit your pretty famous its kind of hard to make an appointment. I'm surprised I got a chance to get in like this on such short notice." Keiko nodded in defense.

Kurama playfully put up his hands in defeat and laughed.

"Alright I see the point your forgiven how is Yusuke any way?"

Keiko shook her head.

"You'll be seeing him soon that's if your willing to listen and agree on something I must tell you," Keiko said raising her eyebrows.

Kurama could have sworn he knew this mission or any mission would be coming the change in the Makai world was a concern as well as family issues. He knew when he woke up that morning something was going to happen and that taste in his mouth was nagging at him. It was the taste of the demon world.

"So what's up?" He asked.

He knew he was going to except the mission. He wasn't going to let everyone down. It was just another job on the side that obligated him to do it. What harm could a little mission be?

After Keiko told him about the girl and the market wanting her for some powers she possessed Kurama felt a headache building around his temples. He looked up from staring at his hands. At the age of twenty he felt like he was twice his age already. All this 'stress' he was surprised that he had all his hair! He was worried about his younger brother who was having with his schooling and then his mother was getting sick again and now his father wanted him to take over his spot as president. He wasn't really cut out to be a business men. Oh what the hell what ever demon that stood in the way of rescuing the girl would get a good beating to relieve the stress of days of work and school.

"I guess you got me. Am I to assume Yusuke, Kuwabara and I are to triple team Hiei into coming as always?" He smiled.

Keiko nodded.

Later that day Kurama took some vacation time. His father didn't ask knowing his son was a good worker and needed some vacation time. Keiko and Kurama headed toward Yusuke's mothers apartment since Yusuke called them and wanted them to meet at his mothers apartment.

Keiko left leaving the three in the living room to deal with their problem they faced with the mission.

"Hey Kurama the businessman long time no see," Shouted Kuwabara

"Like wise Kuwabara how is school?" Kurama asked.

"Same ol' stuff, it would be better if Urameshi here didn't have the door locked every time Keiko came around. By the way what are you doing in there anyway?"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara in dismay. He shook his head and punched his friend in the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad most of us that are here have a brain. Now I contacted Botan to find Hiei but to no luck we can't so, were going to Genaki's and then search," Yusuke announced.

"WAIT!" Shouted Koenma's voice.

The three men stopped and turned around from the door and toward the T.V. There was a buzzing sound and the picture darkened as Koenma sitting in his seat with his hands underneath his chin came into view.

"What is it child, were already on a mission," Yusuke announced.

"Old things usually die hard like the 80's but you Yusuke should watch yourself. Aren't you missing a member?" He asked.

"Yeah shorty can't be found," Kuwabara answered for them.

"Is that so?" Koenma answered.

The camera pulled back and standing next to Koenma was Hiei who seemed a bit taller with longer hair. Everyone stared at the three eyed demon in shock. Even Kuwabara couldn't come up with his little remarks toward Hiei;s new look. He seemed older and the shorty comments wouldn't be as effective as before but Kuwabara was still taller. He let out a breath of thanks as Koenma snapped them out of their stupor.

"Hiei what the hell man you look like…something……where were you anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems Botan was looking for Hiei but didn't think he'd change this much." Koenma replied glancing at Hiei.

"I'll meet you guys at Genkai's," Hiei announced and the picture went blank.

Everyone began to laugh as the image of Hiei's dramatic change entered their minds.

"Time to save an innocent," Kurama replied.

"Were back in action," Yusuke blandly said.

"Yay," All said in unison with a touch of sarcasm behind it.

_That's the end of it well I wanted to say happy turkey day. Everyone take care and hopefully chapter four will be much longer and I can introduce new characters._


	4. Another world another problem!

Disclamier: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho only Mizu and Ami.

Chapter 4: another world another problem

After four years the Urameshi team was finally assembled. Most matured physically but mentally stayed the same as to one who just stayed the same. The four men stood outside of Genkai's temple waiting for the old women to come out. Once she did all was silent. Her students stood side by side looking at her. This mission was more important to her then others were.

She must tell these men once they come back who that girl is to one, and who she is to Genkai. The scene of the explanation repeated itself in her head as she had planned to tell it. At times she'd stay awake gazing up at the stars remembering a peace filled life she once had with a family she couldn't bare to give up but then did in the end.

"All right for those who weren't found to be passed along the message there is a girl in a mirrored world to this that we need to retrieve. We have the advantage on her whereabouts. Botan will accompany you since she knows that world rather well. Once you have her come back and go directly to Koenma there he will give more directions." Genkai explained.

"More directions?" Questioned Kuwabara.

"Why? Aren't we just supposed to retrieve her, have Koenma do what he wants with her and that's the end," Yusuke asked.

Genkai stiffened and walked down the temple stairs.

"It seems with her power we need to be careful and not rush into this, more will be explained later," Genkai drawled out the last two words slowly.

The boys knew not to question Genkai when she seemed pissed as she did now.

"Well master Genkai what do we do now?" Hiei asked shocking everyone with his politeness.

Genkai softly smiled and looked at all four. "I assume your aware of driving in a car from point'A' to point 'B' am I correct?" After all nodded Genkai went on, "This travel is just similar except longer distance and that all four of you must work together on this. The travel involves your spirit energy. With the energy it can heighten your awareness to do anything. I have perfected this but no longer am I to do this alone. You young men will be taught this within five minutes if you can't perfect this then you four are not worthy, and were all doomed."

"Five minutes Genkai but-" Yusuke began.

"It starts now," She yelled. "Now get into a circle not a square, now hold hands."

"I have to touch Hiei," Kuwabara complained.

Genkai knew this would happen so she switched Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Is that better weakling?" She asked. "Now charge up your spirit,"

To her better judgment they did conquer the technique in a matter of minutes now their destination should be a little easier. As if on queue Botan came flying in on her ore.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late," She announced jumping off the ore and slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Wait how long are we staying there?"

"Just long enough Yusuke." Botan smiled. "Okay guys I'm the guide of course so do that circle thing and I can guide us all there."

The boys got into the circle holding hands as Botan got in the center. As they concentrated as they did earlier a blue energy leaped form each body and intertwined with one another. As the energy grew thicker an enormous energy had collected shooting upward towards the heavens. Genkai was forced to retreat to shelter as the blinding light intensified. Genkai looked up to the heavens as the energy burst forwards sending five orbs of colored light into the mirrored world.

The carnival was once again a big hit and it was going smoothly for the workers since the tornado's came one after another. Oddly enoughthe tornados onlytouched down atthe same locations which the carnival sat on. The last couple of days werestrange, first many people had claimed that they saw beings from outer space beam down but there were no traces of this so called phenomenon. Also the weather patters for the midwest were going haywire with extreme drops in air pressure and so on.

Mizu stood by the kissing booth where her best friend worked at. It was odd to Mizu knowing her friends obsession with germs but kissing everyone and anyone who came to the booth was kind of confusing with all the germs each person carried.

Mizu herself worked at the goldfish booth. It was an alright position with her love of kids and those were the main attraction. But since the changes in weather the booth had to be shut down. One day it would be so hot the water would heat up just enough to kill the fish and then the next minute the weather would change and the water would freeze a bit killing the poor fish. Hot or cold the fish just died. The constant change of temp wrecked havoc on the poor creatures not to mention people getting sick but Mizu somehow wasn't affected by the changes.

"Hey Mizu," Called Ami stepping out of the booth and placing a closed sign on the window.

Mizu smiled as she saw Ami reach into her pocket and grab an alcohol pad and wiping her mouth on it and then taking a anti bacterial hand cream out of her other pocket. She knew Ami wasn't happy unless her hands were 99.9999 clean of any bacteria that the booth carried.

"I don't understand why you work in that danger zone?" Mizu asked.

"Its fun and easy I'mjust initfor the money, come on who ever told you they made out with all types of guys for money?" Ami asked throwing the alcohol pads away then stopping to think of the way she put her answer.

"I'd say a prostitute can say that," Mizu laughed dodging a hand flying her way.

"Well then Mizu the smart ass is it my house or yours tonight?" Ami asked as they walked out of the carnivals gates.

Mizu twisted her face. She had forgotten this was the every other weekend to have movie night. They had started that tradition when they met in the fourth grade.

"Sorry Ami I have to drop by my dads work how about we do this next Friday," Mizu replied then saw Ami's disappointed look," Okay how about this when I'm done running errands for dad how about I come over anyway,"

"Um if you insist and then we'll go to the beach tomorrowthat's if Mr. Becker doesn't change our schedule again," Ami said shaking her head as they walked to a bench near the entrance.

Mr. Becker was a wealthy man and he would let everyone know his status. He loved changing things from the prices to peoples working time. Rarely did he give anyone time off. But of course the girls knew they couldn't find a job that paid so well with the stuff they were stuck doing at times besides they worked there since they were fifteen years old.

Ami was about to stand to go home before it got too dark when she gasped and began to whistle.

"Huh what is it now, where is the hot guy?" Mizu asked laughing knowing the sound of the whistle when a hot guy would come around.

Mizu looked up to see four Japanese guys and a pretty blue haired girl. The guys were dressed oddly from American teenage clothing but their attraction was far greater then an average guy in their home town.

The one that popped out the most to Mizu was the red haired young man with his piercing green eyes. The others looked somewhat normal not like the red head who made heads turn. But the shorter man did stand out too. Something about the four and the girl concerned Mizu.

"Hey that red head is a hottie don't you think?" Ami asked ready to approach.

"Wait," Mizu replied sounding out of breath.

There was defiantly something going on she could hardly breath as they got closer it was really scary the tightening of her chest she quickly backed away with Ami's arm in her clutches.

"Hey what's wrong there just guys," Ami reassured.

They just seem like they aren't from around here lets just goto our homes alright I'll feel much better knowing your safe," Mizu pleaded.

"Okay but they just look like normal Japanese guys to me," Ami replied not wanting to upset her friend.

Ever since they were younger Mizu had amazing judgment about people and events. She learned to never doubt a person with such a talent. She was proven time and again what Mizu could do when you listened to her. Once in eight grade Ami had taken a liking to a young man who made suicidal attempts by know one knew. He was quite and respectful but he never loved himself enough to care if something were to happen to him. His family expected to much of him and Ami seemed to dependent on his kindness. But Mizu knew something was wrong with the young man. She had a feeling he wanted to harm himself the feeling was so overwhelming she could hardly breath like when she seen the four boys. She warned Ami about him and Ami took the advice reluctantly. The next day news was that the boy killed himself and the girl that he had walked home. It seemed that he didn't want to die alone. His sadness was too much for him. He was alone but then he wasn't for the attention he got from his talents, he just didn't know how to reach out for help so death was the only answer. Ever since then Mizu's words weren't a matter of joking or of a way to get attention she did was she felt.

"Alright lets go and if there good guys I'm going to get to know that red head a little more," Ami replied on a lighter note.

A/N: I have been busy and for those of you who have been checking up on the story I thank you so very much and there will be many chapters to come. The Holidays are just so frustrating for me but hopefully chapter five will follow shortly. Sorry for thelongwait.


	5. Findings: Carnival Beast

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this wonderful Anime

TBTM Ch. 5:Findings.

"Did you sense that?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"Yes but only for a second it felt like she was in a panic," Kurama replied looking around trying to find the energy again but it quickly vanished.

"Ah man if finding her is going to be this hard then were going to need more then a couple of days." Kuwabara replied looking around the area.

"Were at a Carnival," Hiei asked blandly.

"Yes it does seem so," Botan answered Hiei, "Well it will be hard but we will find her I'm sure of it."

"Well what are we waiting for lets get moving," Yusuke replied.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went their separate ways as Hiei and Kurama went another and Botan was stuck either exposing her ore or head in another direction. She knew this place it had changed since the last time she was here but if she was the only one who could cover better ground she didn't worry about getting lost anymore only the creepy guys who she had felt looking at her before.

"You know what Urameshi this world seems to be a better place. I don't feel so suffocated any longer."

"Yeah your right Kuwabara, but don't let your guard down just yet the demons here could be different from what were use to."

Kuwabara nodded as they headed around a closed booth. Teenagers and children littered the grounds. Time seemed to go by quickly for what was left of sunlight soon became dark. Lights began to turn off at the end of the park signaling closing time.

"Didn't know we were here that long," Kuwabara replied scratching his head.

They had searched all of the park stopping to sense people who had some spirit power. They didn't realize so many people in this world held so much power that they didn't know of.

The Urameshi team regrouped after turning up with nothing and just walking around then running into each other on numerous occasions.

"This isn't working," Yusuke replied sitting down on a bench.

Botan suddenly came rushing towards them followed by a huge power that was on her trail.

"RUN!" Botan cried.

'Huh?" the group said in unison.

A large cloud of dust began to swirl as it grew with immense spirit energy. The people still at the carnival stared in awe as a grotesque monster with a body of a bull and a head of a lion with horns sprouting from its head came from the dust.

Smoke rushed out of its nose and fire came from its mouth rushing towards Yusuke and the rest of the gang. They successfully jumped out of the way. The crowd began to disperse in a panic.

"What the hell," came Kuwabara's comment.

"We were bound to get attacked sooner or later," Kurama breathed.

"Yeah so lets show this world what were famous for," Yusuke said lifting his index finger as it glowed a bright blue he pointed it at the demon ready to fire.

"Maybe we should just run," Botan spoke.

"Why," Kuwabara asked.

Botan sighed. How was she to explain her reason without saying anything important. She had to watch her words with this mission. A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Well I don't know how stable this Earth is. I know you guys sensed that most of the humans have spirit power but don't know of its existence." As she furthered explained she noticed their confused looks and approached her explanation another way,' Okay the spirit world doesn't have a spirit detective. Therefore their spirit world and demon world are at peace with on another-"

Kurama nodded as he interrupted Botan. "So this means we kill this demon and the demon world would think the spirit world has turned its back on them and retaliate."

"Exactly," Botan nodded as the demon began to attack destroying nearby booths with its fire.

"You mean to tell us this demon can run amuck and we can't do anything," Kuwabara yelled.

"Seriously Botan why doesn't King Yama do something?" Yusuke asked.

Botan shook her head.

"Can't we restrain it?" Asked Hiei.

"Great Idea," Botan exclaimed jumping up and down.

"He's an alien we ditch him now and run. Let that demon take em'," Kuwabara replied stepping from the group.

"People change Kuwabara even demons," Kurama replied reaching behind his hair and pulling out a bright red rose.

"Rose Whip!." he shouted as a long whip with thorns grew in his hand.

Everyone followed suit. First Yusuke got its attention by using a small amount of his energy and shot a bullet close by.

The demon roared as fire shot towards Yusuke. He just stood in his spot and smirked. The fire ball that was hurled toward him was deflected off the invisible shield he placed up.

This seemed to get the beast angered as it stomped its hooves on the soft ground.

"Get ready Kurama to tie his feet, Kuwabara you make your sword grow to trip him," Yusuke whispered.

As the creature charged an orange glow gathered in Kuwabara's hands and materialized into his famous sword.

"Spirit sword grow long," came his shout.

The plan worked like a charm as they all expected. The demon didn't know it was coming. The huge creature rolled head over head as it slid to a halt on its back.

Kurama quickly went to action as he used his rose whip to tie the legs together and planting a vine that grew around the beast securing it to the ground.

All was silent. The only sound was the vines rustling as they grew and the demons muffled protest.

"That was too easy," Yusuke replied lowering his right arm.

"I'd have to agree Yusuke something is wrong if we could take that monster out so effortlessly,' Kurama said.

Suddenly whistles of excitement and joy sounded with applause. It seemed they had an audience.

"You guys rocked how'd you do those things?" Asked a young girl.

"Hey teach me some of those moves," said a small boy mimicking Kurama's moves with a stick.

Questions began to fill the Urameshi teams ears as the group of people swarmed around them.

"Hold it everyone has this happened before?" Yusuke asked.

"Once but it left without disturbing anyone," Said an elderly man.

"Without disturbing my ass! That thing ate the whole petting zoo," A man wearing a cowboy hat and a business suit relied stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Botan asked wanting all questions to stop so she could investigate the demon plague.

If the humans saw this before and not think twice about the attacks then something with this Earths spirit and demon worlds must be troubled.

"I am the owner of this place Mr. Baker," He proudly said.

"Alright Mr. Baker," Yusuke said slowly. He hated snot nose rich old men like this guy.

"We need to ask you to close your carnival down so we may ask you questions," Kurama said in a business tone.

"This is great with Kurama's business skills getting info is going to be a breeze we should be outta here soon." Kuwabara whispered.

"Brats go home," was Mr. Bakers only reply as he turned around and began escorting the remaining customers out.

Botan jogged towards Mr. Baker.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked, "She seems different."

"I also noticed that too," Kurama replied.

Botan watched as the last of the crowd left to the parking lot. Mr. Baker turned and bumped into her. He scowled as he walked to inspect the damage.

"Sir can't we just-" Botan replied but was silenced with his old finger on her lips.

'if you must annoy me so then go to my office it's the trailer over by the tents."

Botan smiled as she waved the boys to the trailer.

Mizu entered the city building. She was greeted by the doorman Mr. Samuels he'd gone out with her aunt several times. He was a kind Blackman and Mizu Knew if her pale aunt had children with him they'd' be beautiful.

She entered the elevator with one last wave and pushed the button for the 17th floor. The doors slid shut and the humming of its ascend filled her ears. She began humming the theme song to mission impossible when the elevator stopped to let someone in that was also going up.

The man glanced at her as the journey to her destination continued. She noticed his tidy dark blue suit and his neat hair cut and the horns that popped out.

WHAT! HORNS? She questioned.

"Good evening," Mizu replied nervously tucking a strand of bluish black hair behind her ears.

He grunted. Then the elevator fell silent. If she kept calm maybe he wouldn't do anything to her. But he had horns as she saw.

'You know," he spoke after a second" There coming for you. Your place in this world is already filled. Your not needed here to keep the balance spirit detective.

Mizu was silent and slightly shaking. She had thought he'd been talking on a cell phone but when he turned to her she knew he had been talking to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked glancing at his forehead.

He laughed and began to chuckle as the doors slide open to the 17th floor. She didn't waste any time getting out of the elevator as feeling came over her as she turned around his eyes glowed an awful green. With a loud bang the doors closed.

Mizu quickly raced downed to her fathers office door. His head popped up and a smile spread across his handsome face.

"Hey pumpkin glad you--hey what's wrong?" he asked as his smile fell.

"Something just happened,"

Mack Williams stood and filled a glass of water as he helped his daughter to a chair.

"Now sweetie," Mack began kneeling down in front of her seat. "what happened tell me everything,"

Mizu took several deep breaths as her heart slowed.

"The man in the elevator said some very weird things."

"What kind of things," Mack asked as she fell silent.

"He said someone is coming for me and I'm not needed here any longer," She whispered.

"Its going to be fine. I'll drop what I'm doing and we'll go home,"

Mizu shook her head.

"I'll call Ami she'll come. Besides you missed so much work since Grams died,"

Mack stood up and brought his daughter up in a huge. He held her for a while until she muffled something about a call to Ami.

Mizu smiled up at her father. His hair was the same color as hers but cut short and business like. His eyes were a dark brown almost black in color. He was very tall and muscular and he seemed to bring something new to the room when he'd walk in. Her grandfather said it was a special gift all Williams men held.

She remembered her father always being there and listening to her problems she loved her dad and the thought of having a strange man tell her someone was coming to taker her was out of the question, she'd rather die.

Ami was called and on her way. The silent moment stretched.

"How are you dad?" Mizu asked.

She really didn't' know how to bring up the subject of her Grandmother.

"I'm okay I'm glad your fine,"

Mizu nodded. She opened up mouth to speak when the door opened revealing a very short old man.

"Hi grandpa Li," Mizu smiled in excitement.

Li was Mack's father of course, his father remarried to his stepmother who he loved dearly. The whereabouts of his real mother was unknown.

"Yeah I'm here, Are you alright?" Li asked Mizu.

"I'm great what brings you here?" She asked.

Li looked around and opened the closet that held his son's jacket and boxes. He also looked under things while walking toward the window and opening it.

Both father and daughter looked at each other wondering what the old man was looking for.

"Father what are you doing," Mack finally asked.

From being an over protective father and grandfather, Li was also a master at a temple in a desolate area in Chicago. His work wasn't known by his family but they knew it was important to him and other people who were taught under him.

"I just sensed a power here. It wasn't good," Li commented.

"Power Grandpa?" Mizu asked.

A soft knock came and Ami came through.

"Hey old man Li nice seeing you and good evening to you Mr. Williams," Ami winked.

"Hello Ami," both said in unison.

Mizu laughed and kissed both men.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad,"

"Huh?"

Mizu stopped.

"This is the every other weekend dad I told ya before," she smiled

Mack laughed and nodded. He watched them both walk out the door as he turned to his father.

"Sit boy I have to tell you something and your not going to like what you here." Grandpa Li calmly said.

A/N: if there is any spelling errors that's because I wanted to get this chapter up since its been a while and I don't want to keep anyone waiting. This chapter might be a little lame but that's because the story really hasn't started yet and thanks to everyone for there kind reviews. Don't forget your flaming will approve my story if you must hate on it.


	6. Trials of the Heart: Sand Spider

Chapter 6: Trials of the heart

The elevator scene repeated itself in her head as she walked with Ami to the beach. She didn't know why that man said those things to her or why she was letting something like that get to her. Did she believe him? She did feel different from the rest of the people here she felt as though she was meant to be somewhere else. She sighed deeply before a hand waved in front of her face. She shook her head and glanced at Ami.

"Snap out of it, is something wrong you can tell me ya know," Ami said with both hands on her hips.

"No I'm fine sorry about that well lets get going if we want to go to the beach," Mizu replied dragging Ami towards the remaining yards that separated them from the sand.

Mr. Baker looked behind him as she saw the figures in the trailer. He smiled as he reached to the beast that still wrestled with the vines the red haired boy grew.

"My poor baby you were too week to take them on but it'll be ok soon," Said the old man placing a hand on the horn of the creature.

He again smiled baring his canines and soothing the beast. With on hard tug Mr. Baker ripped out the horn and watched the creature turn into dust. In the pile of the remains of the beast laid a doll that looked like the creature. Mr. Baker stepped on the doll and stood back.

"I told you that wouldn't have worked against those boys they're far too strong for your magic Rekab,"

Mr. Baker turned toward a women who was dressed in an old fashioned kimono. He jet black hair twisted around her pale face.

"Oh its just you Himiko, don't doubt me puppet I'm just warming up."

"You do realize they don't know what the girl looks like. Why don't you let me take over old man humans shouldn't get involved with demon pleasures."

Himiko was made by Mr. Baker and his wife. She was supposed to be created for their young daughter but she had died and Himiko took her place. Know one knows about the real Baker daughter and her death Himiko was just a puppet that was only responsible to play the part so know one would suspect the real reason why the girl died. But in reality know one does know about the girls death.

Mr. Baker had sold his soul to the demons which caused Himiko to turn into one since she was partly him in a way. Finding a greater source of power was what they needed to take over the spirit world. He just thought the alliance between the worlds was pointless, only the strongest should rule over all. He then tipped his hat toward Himiko.

"Please look for a strange energy that will be different from the others report back to me as soon as possible."

"Very well father," Himiko drawled out the vanishing.

"That guy sure is taking his time," Kuwabara said glancing at the posters that were displayed on the walls.

Yusuke stood up as Kuwabara began pulling drawers open and thumbing through files.

"Great thinking Kuwabara," Yusuke replied stepping across the room and pulling open drawers.

"Hey you two," Botan said in protest.

"We might find something," Yusuke said as Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Oh no not you too kurama…of all people," Botan remarked.

"In the seriousness of this mission we might as well look to see if he has employees information or background checks," Kurama explained as he picked open a filing cabinet.

"What will that do? And why would you think the girl works here?" Botan asked following the rest with the snooping.

"For someone who was protesting against the snooping your doing a great job of ransacking the place," came Yusuke's reply as Botan flung papers in every direction.

"To answer your question Botan, she has a pacific energy pattern like the rest of the humans but hers is stronger and more dominant so she has been here on numerous occasions meaning the carnivals personal belongings could be only handled by the employees which she has handled." came Hiei's explanation.

Kuwabara stopped and looked up from the papers he held. A chill ran up his spine stinging his brain. He couldn't even think of a way to insult Hiei with his explanation. The papers scattered at his feet as he fell to the floor. The pain was so unbearable as he rocked back and forth it was like someone was trying to break in to his thoughts.

"Kuwabara what's wrong?" Yusuke asked rushing to his friends side.

"Something evil just showed itself to her," Came his reply through the pain.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked kneeling.

"Because he's showing me a building for some type of business," As the pain intended flashes of sings and locations flowed threw his mind.

"Is she at the building?"

"She was but she left,"

As the locations slowed a soft male voice filled his ears. "the beach is where she is headed with a friend. An evil man is seeking her too. My only request is I enter your world with you,"

"I don't think that's possible," he grunted back to the mysterious voice.

"That's all I request. You boys are over your heads. The demons I work with wont talk only fight. I'll be around and don't fight me this next time your brains might ooze out of your ears."

A snapping sound and a flash of a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes came and left his line of vision.

The headache slowly vanished he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"So are you alright," Botan asked helping Kuwabara to a couch.

"I know what she looks like she was with that girl who was staring at Kurama."

Everyone looked up at Kurama. It seemed he and Kuwabara had spoken to each other about it earlier without the others knowing.

"Yes it was know big deal," Kurama said fixing his cloths.

"Yeah right rose boy," Yusuke said with a smile on his face. "So you guys saw here before she let off some of her energy?"

Kuwabara nodded. "She's at the beach with the girl,"

"How do you know?" Botan asked.

"This demon tapped into my thoughts and told me, this is a powerful demon who told me and his request was to get into our world…to follow us there once we go back,"

"That's obscured we can't bring an immigrant back,"

"Its not like he's from Mexico or Europe this is a demon were talking about what harm could he do?" Asked Yusuke.

"What harm? The demon could be powerful then the spirit realm in our world and take over this is a bad thing to consider."

"Someone stronger them me?" Hiei replied sounding like his old self.

"That's not the point guys lets just go before Mr. Baker comes back."

"Its kinda cold all of a sudden," Ami replied sitting closer to Mizu for warmth.

"Hey don't get too comfortable were leaving," Mizu said pushing her friend away.

"Oh come on we haven't' had time to relax or talk about guys," Ami whined.

"We can do it at your house in front of your brand new big screen TV. It'll be like visiting the cinema."

"Big whoop," came Ami's sarcasm

"Excuse me but don't you two work at the carnival?" Asked a young women with a bob hair cut.

"Yeah were you there when the monster hit I hope your alright," Ami said politely smiling at the women.

"I'm alright but I couldn't help but notice your friends energy," She smiled darkly as she ran her pale finger down Mizu's cheek.

Mizu stepped back as a burst of white light flashed before here eyes.

"This is a warning," She whispered to herself as she brought Ami closer to her.

"Hey do you think that women is a lesbian?" whispered Ami.

"Nice of you to point out sexual gestures that someone pulls but I don't think that women is safe,"

"Don't be judgmental the gay thing is totally cool by me," Ami said nearly tripping over a rock.

"Not that you moron I got a flash of bright light meaning-"

"Are we going to die?" Ami asked deadly quite.

As they backed away throwing back possibilities that the weird women could just be looking for fun went out of the window as her short hair began to grow longer as her eyes became larger and her body twisted into a spider.

"Oh my god," Ami repeated as tears streamed down her face.

"Let go of my Ami and just run she wants me," Mizu yelled trying to pull her best friend off her.

"No you have to come with me," Ami said in a protest as the spider darted toward them then disappeared.

Ami franticly looked around trying to find the creature. "Where the hell did it go," Ami asked.

"Enough talking lets go Grandpa Li should know he worked at the temple maybe he has sutras or something," Mizu said running off of the beach.

Suddenly a high pitched shrieking sound came from above. Mizu pulled Ami out of the way. They rolled down the small hill of sand and out of the way.

"Li is at your dads job its too far away," Ami yelled as she let Mizu pull her to the streets.

Mizu thanked the timing of day since know one would be around and people wouldn't get injured especially the small children who loved to come and swim.

"We go to the temple its closer and safer," Mizu yelled back.

It wasn't long before the giant spider leaped into the air and landed in front of them.

"Where are you two beauties going. I was only going to eat you Mizu for your power but your friend has enough to fill my babies." came the spiders reply.

Acid type salvia dripped and burned the pavement as the spider opened its mouth and hissed.

"What is it talking about?" Ami asked. "Mizu I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend. And if indeed I was a lesbian I'd-"

"Eww geez Ami stop were not going to die hey maybe tomorrow we can search for that red head that we saw today huh how about it?" Mizu said squeezing Ami's hand.

"Get ready to-" the giant spider began but a blue light slammed through its stomach from behind the girls.

"Nooooooooooo," Screamed the spider as its body began to violently constrict until it blew up.

Mizu nor Ami knew how that got out of the way until then turned around too see their saviors.

"My red head." Ami said in a sing song voice.

"Ami," Mizu replied elbowing her in the side.

Ami shook her head and slightly blushed. "Thanks," She softly said then looking down at the other boy.

"What?" Mizu asked not knowing how to go around the situation as Ami looked behind her then back to her.

"That boy reminds me of your father," Ami said softly as she pointed behind her.

Mizu turned around and locked eyes with the person Ami had pointed out.

"Oh my god Mizu look,"

"So your Mizu we have been looking everywhere for you," said a man who came up to her chin.

"What? What do you mean you were looking for me?" As she thought that strange man had said someone was looking for her. Her heart began to beat fast. Could it be possibly true she wasn't of this world that she was only here to fill a position until it was filled but what did that mean and why would she be part of something like that.

_Spirit Detective _

Those words echoed in her head over and over. Its meaning was pointless to her. She didn't understand. Meanwhile Ami was comparing her father to this young man.

"Ami," Mizu shouted.

"Huh hey look you guys look like each other too. You know they do say that everyone in the world has a twin so maybe-" Ami stopped in mid sentence as she saw a tear slide down Mizu's cheek. This would be the first time in a while since she saw her friend cry. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Lets go to the temple and wait for gramps,"

"Wait," called a blue haired girl.

"I'll be damned she has blue hair hey I think I saw you at the Carnival," Ami said as she wiped her friends tears away.

"I'm Botan, the one with the red hair is Kurama the depressing little guy is Hiei, the tall one in the blue outfit is Kuzuma Kuwabara and that is Yusuke Urameshi we have to talk with Mizu,"

"Botan huh? Well Mizu and I need to get back but thanks for saving us from that thing, I can't believe I'm not crying or in a shock,"

"Your rambling that's close enough to shock for you," Mizu said thanking Kurama and Hiei for rescuing them as she pulled Ami along.

"Wait, that man who talked to you in the elevator what was it like the feelings I mean?" Kuwabara asked shocking everyone with his information.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"I told you I said an evil has shown itself to her I just put it together the guy talking to me was the evil," Kuwabara replied.

Mizu stopped and looked at the one called Kuwabara. She blinked several times as she gripped Ami's hand. It seemed that her friends hand was keeping her in check for the time being.

"Mizu what' going on?" called a familiar voice.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Mizu asked running toward the sidewalk.

"Slow down please," Ami cried trying to keep up.

Mack hugged both his daughter and her friend as they met. He had his TV turned on when his father was speaking with him the demon sightings were a top story and a camera crew had been called out too the scene when he saw his daughter on television he rushed down there cutting off his fathers story.

"Mr. Williams I didn't know you cared." Ami said rubbing her chin on his shirt in an affectionate manner.

"I saw that thing after you and…Botan?" He asked as he looked up.

The Urameshi team looked at Botan then to the man over at Yusuke and back to Mizu. What had been going on? They were behind schedule confused and they still had to talk with Mizu and now they had other surprises popping up like a Carnival game.

"Botan you have some explaining to do," Kuwabara said in a Cuban accent.

"Oh shut up," Hiei mumbled loosing his composer.

"I know that nice guy act was going to go sooner or later,"

Hiei smirked and tucked his hair behind his ear as he bit his lip from saying any other thing to the big dumb ass as he thought it.

"I can't I promised Genkai and Koenma," Botan said backing away from Yusuke and the others.

"Well I'll say I haven't heard those names spoken in a long time,"

"Grandpa,"

"Old man LI,"

"Hello girls I'm glad the detectives saved you and your fine I hope,"

Both girls nodded as they looked at Botan and the rest of the gang.

"Did you say detectives?" Mizu asked as the man from the elevators words came back to her. He had said Spirit Detective. Why was that the only thing that nagged her to this point.

"Lets go dad please," Mizu said choking back tears.

"To the temple,' Li said turning around.

As Li, Mack and the girls began to leave the boys turned to Botan.

"When we get back everything will be explained,'

"And why Mizu's dad looks like Yusuke and why he knows you too," Kuwabara asked.

Botan lowered her head as she nodded. This was going to be some mission that she was involved in emotionally.

A/N: hopefully this chapter is better then the last. Chapter 7 will be more detailed and longer and lets see what happens when Grandpa Li finishes his story to his son. Also I'm sorry if I have spelled words wrong and something doesnt sound right.


	7. Departing this World

A/N: Before I begin if anyone has someway to give me advice to change my writing by all means email me at I love writing if I could do it all the time I would, also if things seem to be predictable tell me and I'll change it around and try to make it different from where I was going and maybe I'll steer back to what I wanted the story to conclude to. Also what is a Mary Sue? I just started this so I could make my stories of my own ideas of people and places better. Writing fan fiction is my practice to being a real writer. Before I forget special thanks to Sapphire Angel, Suki-Saki-14 and Hiei-luver-168 for placing me in the right directions in a polite manner somewhat. Also please read my story carefully and through before you leave a comment that has an answer that's in the story.

Chapter 7: Temple

The sun began to rise drying up the rain that had came the night before. Droplets of water fell from the trees and onto the grass glistening in the rays of early light. Not a sound was heard in the woods where the master trained at. His little temple sat proudly near a small pond. The temple was built nearly a hundred years ago, concealed by the trees which surrounded it.

Shuffles came from inside as the door facing the small pond slide open. The girl stretched and smiled at the sun which displayed colors over the horizon. It was a cool morning which made her shiver but the cold wasn't the only thing making her tremble. The story of which she had heard dealing with her father and his real identity came. She wasn't ready for such a thing to enter her ears and become real in her mind. Another world from which her grandfather and father came from. Everything seemed to be a lie but the proof sat with those four boys and blue haired girl.

Slowly she stepped down the three stairs that led to the grass, careful not to slip on the wet stairs she made her way to the pond. Ducks already began to make their descents to the water. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes trying to forget the words of her grandfather.

"Koenma and Genkai," Li had said softly.

"Who are they?" Mizu asked.

"Koenma is an old friend, the ruler of the Spirit world and well Genkai she's a favorite of mine," He simply put.

Everyone was silent awaiting Li's story as he took a deep breath. The candles which were lit all around the room gave the area a gloomy look as the statues of deities and ancient beasts seemed to be life like, as they gazed upon them.

"I'll only tell my story for now. Botan can tell hers later,"

"Alright gramps but I'm confused about this Koenma character," Mizu replied.

"I nor Mack are originally from this world. We come from the world that these young men come from, where demons are willing to sacrifice themselves for others to belong in the human world versus this world where demons believe that time will grant them their wish in restoring them the power over humans once again." Li stopped as he looked around the room and taking a breath to continue," I was sent here for a balance due to my power that I had but things changed when my son had a daughter who's power was far greater then mine. I met with Koenma and we decided to erase Mack's memory and give him new ones."

"Father what are you saying? Why tell me now?" Mack asked standing up.

Li uncrossed his legs and stood to look up at his son," It was the only way to protect you,"

Mizu looked at Ami who was more confused about the little story that probably wasn't finished yet.

"Are you leaving?" Ami asked.

Mizu shook her head and gripped her friends hand.

"Hopefully not, Gramps is probably suffering from and illness,"

"I doubt that," Hiei said placing his hands on his knees and surveying the room.

"You don't know old man Li, so what makes you think he's not losing it?" asked Ami ready to pounce.

"I'm a little different," Hiei replied.

Mizu stared at Hiei for a moment before feeling that what he said could be true she also doubted that Li wasn't going crazy. He was perfectly fine and that Hiei boy was in fact different.

"He might be cute but that whole attitude has got to go," Ami whispered.

Mack shushed the two girls as he turned back to his father. "To protect me? I can hardly believe what your saying how old was I when you brought me and your granddaughter here?"

"She was just born. I agreed to save this Earth with Mizu's abilities to stabilize things which is among several abilities she has. She has a gift Mack and if we don't get back we might cause the destruction of this world. Her position has been filled she doesn't have to stay to make up for the lack of Spirit energy. For the last nineteen years humans were being born with a little stronger spirit to divide the demon world and spirit world,"

"Hey I thought that the spirit world had a barrier that separated the demons from the rest," Kuwabara asked.

"Like I said before Kuwabara this world is very different from our own." Botan said softly.

So it was true then another world that her Grandfather and father came from. Her dear father was forced into this world because she had some power to stabilize this world but she didn't feel it nor seem different. When Ami had told her about the feelings she had for a boy or about her annoying siblings she would feel the same way if she was in those situations. So how was she different? Was it the energy that separated her from the rest?

As the others talked amongst themselves and Ami having a heated discussion with Hiei she could only think of herself. She wasn't a selfish person more curious and cautious then selfish. But this was all she had. Was the grave of her mother real or was that the work of this Koenma and her grandfather?

"What about mom? Where is she?" Mizu shouted without thinking.

She had a right to know. If erasing her fathers memory and having a grandfather lie to her was what she came to know then what about her mother or real grandmother? Who could possibly be her fathers mother? Did she really die too like Grandpa said or was that a lie. Was she waiting for her son to come back to her after all those years?

Everyone turned to Mizu after her outburst and turned to Li for that answer.

"She's alive my dear you'll see her when we leave," Li simply said.

"Leave, I'm not leaving grandpa," Mizu said standing.

"You have too your position is filled we must go back,"

"Were you just using me? Was that all I was too you people a thing to fill in the empty 'spirit' energy? That man was right I was found and now I have to go back to a world I didn't know exist and to become that Spirit Detective thing." Mizu screamed.

She felt like screaming louder and throwing things around in a horrible tantrum. It just wasn't fair. She worked so hard to be normal.

To be normal?

When did that notion ever cross her mind? She was normal she didn't have to work to be normal. Her head ached badly by thinking of the past. She only had memories of when she met Ami in the fourth grade everything else was a blur. Could her years before then been filled with a power she held inside her or could it be that know one wanted her to know of such a thing? So many questions but who was able to answer them.

"How did you know about spirit detectives?" Yusuke asked.

"The evil man told her. I told you guys that man visited her in the building," Kuwabara responded.

"You only told us an evil showed itself to her Kuwabara," Kurama replied softly placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Kuwabara shook his head. He wasn't feeling to great up to this moment only spending two days here had him second guessing himself. All his life he was accurate but now creatures, demons even tried to tap into his mind.

"Are you alright Kuwabara," Ami asked dismissing Hiei and his argument.

Kuwabara tried to smile but he knew he couldn't keep that creature from trying to talk to him again. He was in a battle that was loosing badly.

"I just need to get home as soon as possible," Kuwabara responded placing his head in his hands.

"Something's wrong," Mizu whispered to herself.

Kurama looked at Mizu he had heard what she had said. What was wrong and who could it be effecting.

"You don't look too good Kuwabara," said Botan standing up and reaching for a pitcher of water that Li brought out earlier.

Mizu shook her head from the memories. She heard the door open and soft foot steps behind her. It wasn't Ami she knew.

It was Kurama who stood beside her gazing into the water that reflected the sunlight that crept over the horizon slowly. Mizu took a long look at Kurama. He was taller then her with short red hair and nice green eyes. He looked at her and smiled. He heart picked up its beat and slowed once she looked away. She shook her head and slapped herself mentally. She couldn't have a crush on some strange man now of all times.

"I'm sure your Grandfather meant well those many years ago," Kurama whispered evident that he had just woken up.

Mizu tried to ignore Kurama's words but it didn't help. He was right. If she was under the same situation to help an entire planet that was mirrored to their own she would. Just knowing she could damage this world twisted her heart. But there was one thing she couldn't do…leaving Ami behind.

"I have Ami here. She's the best person ever. She was always nice to me when other kids would mock me for not having a mom. Its not going to be easy to walk away from a friend who was always there no matter what you do. She always was there," Mizu repeated as a tear fell down her check.

How was it possible to leave? Leaving this earth was like moving to another location but when the people you have grown to love won't be able to contact you through letters or phone calls, was another thing.

Kurama lifted his right hand up to Mizu's cheek as he brushed her tear away. She looked up at him with confused eyes. She didn't expect that from his point of view.

"Hey you guys," Yusuke yelled from the doorway eyeing them," Were going to go to your house to get your stuff,"

Mizu stared at Yusuke for a moment before stepping away from Kurama who stuck his hands in his jacket quickly.

"Lets get this over with," Mizu said blandly.

The apartment was noisy as it was small for the eight people who began boxing thing.

"I love your Origami collection," Botan comment folding the little papers and placing them in a shoe box.

"Thanks," Mizu replied taking out the suitcases from her closet.

"When we get back I'll stick around if you'd like," Botan suggested.

"Thanks, I would rather have a girl hanging around consoling me instead of those four." Mizu laughed.

"You know Mizu," Botan began cutting the silence," We can always have Ami come visit,"

Mizu shook her head. One the ride over the apartment was a long one. Mizu had to explain to Ami that she would be leaving and never coming back. Ami had made Mack stop the car. At that moment Mizu just watch and listened to Ami screaming and exiting the car and running down the street. It was just better that Ami hate her then be heart broken until the day she met another best friend.

"I don't want her to come, it would be better if we all went on with our lives," Mizu concluded as she walked to the other side of the room.

Botan looked on as Mizu sadly packed her things away that were necessary to bring along.

Once all packing were finished they cleared out and headed back to the temple.

"All right you boys get into the circle and we shall stand in the middle. Hold on to your belongings," Botan instructed.

"Where is grandpa?" Mizu asked gripping the handle to her suitcase.

Mack looked around then spotted his father.

"Dad hurry," He shouted.

The energy from the four boys gathered creating a barrier. Leaves were scattered from the force. Li watched as the seven were sent up through the light and into the next world.

"Will she be happy?" Came a soft voice.

Li turned around and nodded toward Ami.

"Come, we shall talk."

Ami sat on the floor with a cup of hot tea in her hands as she waited for Li to settle down.

He sat down on the floor with his hands on his knees. He took several deep breaths before he began.

"When my son and I brought Mizu from our home world I didn't think she could have a normal life with friends such as yourself but I was proven wrong. You must know I just learned that you two are one in the same. Meaning the roles you play for earth. You two are balanced with each other,"

"Old man Li what do you mean? I have a high spirit power too?"

"Not really, your energy protects the humans from the demons, I wondered why when the demons did came to your work the humans didn't think twice of it. You're a sort of mind breaker. You send a signal calming everyone. You do this without knowing but Mizu she has a physical and mental power."

Ami set the glass down thinking of the information. It didn't stick with her so easily. She already had missed Mizu deeply and with her stubbornness she didn't get a chance to give Mizu a proper goodbye, but instead she just sat is the shadows as those four boys took her best friend away. But there was another problem. Why didn't Li go?

"Old man Li why didn't you go home?"

"I am home," he stated slowly as he walked to a statue.

Ami shook her head. She looked up from her hands and up at Li.

"With all the monsters that have been showing themselves there is a darker power residing in this world, I must be here," Li replied with his back to her.

"Darker power?"

"I'd have to agree, Grandpa Li" came a dark voice.

Ami stood up as the temple doors flew open with great force that one of the doors came off its hinges.

Ami covered her face as the wind calmed to a gentle breeze. She looked up and saw a women wearing a kimono and…Mr. Baker?

"What Mr. Baker what are you doing here?" Ami asked about to approach.

Li grabbed Ami's hand to keep her back. He hadn't suspected that this power emitting itself off of the Carnival owner could possibly become reality. He didn't expect it to come out like this knowing Mr. Baker was a greedy man but then those signs did come up several times. Li was getting too old. What had he gotten himself into?

"Its Rekab girl," said the women. "I'm Himiko, but I doubt you'll be speaking my name for long once I kill you,"

Ami backed away what was she talking about. The daughter of Mr. Baker, she seemed nice from the other times they had met. What the hell was going on? This had to be a bad joke but with all the stuff that has been happing to her she wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't.

In a quick instant Himiko was behind Ami, gently squeezing the vein in her neck making Ami fall to the ground.

"So Li how would you like to come and work for me, I know of your power, and once spirit world is mine you'll have a secure position as my second in command," Rekab growled out.

"No chance," Li replied getting into a fighting stance, "let the girl go,"

"So be it,"

With a flick of his wrist he sent a green energy wave directly toward Li. Li was sent flying into the statues that lined the wall. With his limp body on the floor surrounded by broken stone Rekab disappeared leaving his laughter behind.

Out from the shadows a tall male figure stepped out looking around the mess. He frowned as he saw the elder man lifeless on the ground. Making his way to the reck he kneeled in front of the old man and place a hand on his leg. As he searched his memories he locked to the one that sent him and his son to this world.

_"Please save Ami, tell Mizu," _came the desperate cry of Li's subconscious as it disappeared with his spirit.

The man nodded as he smiled. If he couldn't have gone with those four boys then this was the way he was going even if he did have to play hero in order to go. But by no means he as going and if it was being a good guy he couldn't care less.

Releasing all of his spirit energy he mimicked the moves the old women had done as she teleported Li and his family to this world. In bright blue light the mysterious man transported himself to his new home.

a/n: that took a long time to write due to my classes sorry everyone for the long wait. I didn't know college was going to take up most of my writing time especially since I have papers to write every time we meet for class but enough about my reason I hope you all enjoy it tootles. Hopefully chapter eight will be greater.


	8. Fitting In

Chapter 8: Fitting In.

It hadn't been a good two hours before Mizu and her father were settled in a small temple run by an old women named Genkai. She seemed nice at first glance but when she ran her mouth Mizu thought twice about first impressions.

She noticed the closeness of Yusuke and Genkai but never thought twice about it. She only knew that Genkai was a physic martial artist, who was kind enough to let her and Mack stay with them until further information was given on what could be done about living arrangements.

Botan was nice enough to stay with Mizu as long as she needed, which Mizu wanted. Yusuke hurriedly ran along to find Keiko before Genkai got really out of control. The rest of the boys followed not knowing if they would ever be back since they did have lives to live. And there she was alone somewhat in a strange world that didn't feel right. It felt as though she was trying on a pair of jeans that were two sizes too big.

"Its going to be a little difficult to get used to," She heard Genkai's raspy voice coming from the side of the temple.

Mizu jumped and stood straight from the railing as she watched the older women come around to look up at her. Genkai seemed to be in a trance as both women looked at each other. Mizu was the first to break the connection.

"I wouldn't say difficult, just different, "Mizu replied looking around the front yard where statues were set up at the top of the stairs seeming to protect the temple and its occupants.

Genkai nodded as she took one last look at the girl.

"I guess that bastard didn't come with you," Genkai mumbled.

Somehow Mizu knew she was talking about Grandpa Li.

"Maybe he'll-"

"He won't, he's not one to explain responsibility as great as this," Genkai interrupted.

"Not true Gramps is a kind old man with a gentle heart,"

"He's senile," Genkai snapped." If your blind enough not see his true nature then your not fit to be a fighter, especially what I expect of you,"

Mizu blinked several times. Was this the same Genkai Gramps told her about? He said that she was his favorite. But that could mean anything especially with her generation. Though times have changed people and the way of thinking haven't. If prostitutes were popular back in the 18th century which could be tracked all the way to Rome, France, China and so on what could make an impact of those changes from this.

Was Grandpa Li and Master Genkai a couple?

No!

But couldn't it happen? Mizu shook her head as she tried to make eye contact with the stubborn old women.

"I'm grateful to you Master Genkai," Mizu addressed her more politely, "I shouldn't argue with the women who is tolerating me and my father I thank you."

Genkai laughed as she saw some of Li in his granddaughter. She shifted her gaze to the door as it slide open and out came Mack, taller then she remembered him. Her last memory was of him holding his daughter and waving goodbye to her. It was a hard thing to do but she knew he would be back and there he was apple in hand.

"Good morning Genkai, I apologize for our tired state it was beginning to become late after all the packing," Mack explained.

"All is well, It would be best to rest your bodies, starting over isn't easy," Genkai added as she mumbled, " I know all too well,"

Mizu watched as Genkai turned her back on them and walked to a well.

"Hey dad do you remember anything from being here when you were younger?" Mizu asked hoping that she would be able to meet her birth mother.

Mack laughed," No I don't sweet heart but I'm sure Botan will fill us in shortly,"

"Right that I will," Came Botan's chipper voice as the sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention.

Everyone rushed in as plates from the boxes were scatted on the floor in pieces.

"OH MY GOD MACK I'M SORRY," Botan screamed.

Mizu shook her head. She felt like laughing since she hated those old stained plates. For the first time in a while she felt as though she could forget everything and live in this new life.

Botan was very helpful. She had taken Mizu out to the shops where they had ran into Keiko Yukimura, Yusukes's girlfriend. She was a fantastic person always making Mizu laugh with the stories of Yusuke and his former delinquent ways but Mizu didn't see the change in it. Maybe if she had experienced it first hand she would see the dramatics changes.

This outing happened in day two of their stay at Genkai's. Botan always asked how she was being treated by the old women. Genkai wasn't a bad person she was more on the side of telling it how it is and never had a reason to beat around the bush. That had to get used to since everyone she knew lied at one point in a day.

Mizu hadn't planned on staying out all day when she bid her new found friends good bye.

"Remember I'm coming over tomorrow around noon so be up," Keiko smiled.

Keiko had promised to teach Mizu some Japanese so she wouldn't have to rely on either Botan or herself for communication. That was one thing Mizu didn't get. Why send them here where there was a different language? Mizu didn't want to dwell on the subject being tired as she walked home was a separate problem.

_Home._

She stopped as she noticed that did run across her mind. Was Genkai's temple home? In the meantime it was but she found herself loving the peaceful days as she'd lay in her room with the door wide open letting the breeze run over he body. The sounds of the birds chirping was the best way to wake up. Mizu shook her head. Soon her and her father would be leaving the security of the temple for some other strange place.

Mizu pulled her jacket close around her as she headed down the street that the temple was on. It was quite for a street that had many people on it earlier. But since she had only been in this world for two days and the first having to unpack she didn't know whether if this was normal or not. If it was she didn't want to know either way since a lot of weird stuff has happened to her.

"Lets play," came a slithered talk.

Snake, Mizu thought as she turned around ready to deck the guy who tried to scare her…there was no one. Frantically she looked around trying to catch the one who had made that comment so close to her ear.

Quickly she ran to the temple stairs just as a hand reached and grabbed her by the waist. The strong feeling that came over her made her body burn as a blue light leaped from her body sending the person flying across the street. Mizu opened her eyes only to see Kurama back flip in mid air and without effort land on his feet gracefully.

When they made eye contact Mizu knew here eyes were like saucers as Kurama was in awe at the display of power. So this could be what power they were talking about that stabled her former home's spirit energy.

"Kurama I-" Mizu began as she stepped off the temple steps.

"No need to worry about me," He assured as he approached, fixing his tie.

She noticed him looking around just as she did earlier. There was someone there she just wanted to pinpoint where and why they were looking at her. Was this what they were watching for?

"What are you doing here?" Mizu asked.

"I just got off from the office and decided to pay you a visit, to see how you were holding up with Genkai."

Mizu felt flattered somehow as the feeling of being watched nagged at the back of her head.

"You want to come up to the temple it's rather late don't you think? Maybe you should stay for the night." Mizu commented.

Kurama shook his head as he looked up in a cluster of trees. There was the demon who had been following Mizu when she departed from Keiko and Botan.

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked following his gaze.

Just at the top where all the trees met in a maze of leaves sat a light green creature who resembled a snake.

That was him!

He was surrounded by a green aura that leapt from his body.

"Its time to leave," She heard Kurama say as he prepared to take off his tie.

"Its fine," Mizu replied taking hold of his hand.

Kurama looked at Mizu funny. Was she serious? How could she say a thing like that to him?

"Can you explain yourself,"

"I know you guys have to protect me, on orders I don't know, on being a nice couple of guys who can land perfectly from being thrown by a power I must posses but he's harmless. He couldn't hurt me if he tried." Mizu replied as she looked back at the snack demon.

She saw how his eyes rose in shock then instantly his facial expression were normal just like it had been before.

"He wants to know how your powers work. If he knows you can't control them its likely the whole demon world will be after you." Kurama whispered.

Mizu was quite. He was right in a way but she didn't understand the whole Demon world and Spirit Detective thing.

"Tell me Kurama if he's a demon how did he get here? I remember over hearing Kuwabara saying something about a barrier."

"He's from the lower class. His level can easily slip through the barrier and act as spies for upper class demons who wish to know about human activities." Kurama explained keeping an eye on the snake demon.

Mizu sighed as she looked back at the demon who she knew couldn't and wouldn't want to harm anyone. He was stuck here by accident. She gasped as an image of him being forced through the Barrier which separated the Demon world and the human world, by some close friends. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Poor thing, he's just lonely that's why he wanted to play," She voiced allowed.

Kurama didn't bother to ask what she meant by that but he was ready to attack as the demon slowly slithered its way from its safe place from above.

"I'll protect you too," came his low voice as it hissed.

With a look over his shoulder and a new found hope in his eyes he vanished with the shadows.

The next evening was a little eventful compared to last nights encounter with the lizard. Kurama hadn't spoken a word to anyone about what had happened with Mizu and her powers he didn't want to notify anyone just incase Koenma wanted evidence of this power.

Mizu learned basic Japanese like her numbers and requesting food and about conversation. This confused her a bit but she had all her life to learn the language.

"Don't worry about this so much just think of this as a process,"Keiko smiled.

Mizu just nodded as Keiko gathered the books and piled them on the floor near the door of her room. Mizu could hear Keiko's father Mr. Yukimura singing and cooking dinner for the two girls. He spoke a bit of English but he managed to get by. In chopped English he explained to Mizu he was shocked that Keiko was with a boy since her cooking was poor and that if Mizu was having trouble getting a young man to marry he would be sure to help her with her cooking. In fact learning to cook wasn't a bad idea but cooking for a man was.

Mizu couldn't see herself now married and having kids. How would she explain to her children that she wasn't from this world but from another were she had friends and a grand father. What could she possibly say to them. Then she thought for a moment. She had much needed time before she had kids. Who could possibly be the one for her. Didn't every young girl think of a prince charming as their one and only love. She still wanted that but was very unsure of how to go about that.

Kurama flashed across her thoughts. This surprised her a bit. He was coming around often since she and her father got settled with Genkai. It was rather flattering in a way. She learned that Kurama had another name that he went by: Shuuichi Minamino. She didn't know he went by that name but she just thought that he didn't like it so he went by that as a nickname. It really wasn't all that important so she rarely thought about it.

"Hey are you alright?" Keiko asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Mizu blinked her eyes to clear her thoughts. She shook her head and nodded.

"Yeah just getting used to Japan," she lied.

Keiko smiled and nodded as she looked behind her at her hello kitty clock.

"Its almost time to meet the guys for lunch. Ready?"

Mizu nodded as she grabbed her sweater and followed Keiko out.

It wasn't a big shock when she and Keiko entered a restaurant that was an arcade and a pizza parlor in one. Since knowing the gang she noticed Yusuke would only go if an arcade was around and that went for Kuwabara too. Hiei and Kurama really didn't care for such things.

As usual Botan sat with Mizu making sure she was talking and having fun, but Mizu really wasn't having such a great time. Every time she would starting thinking about the future someone was asking her something or making sure she was doing fine. She wondered why they cared so much. She knew that Botan said that she would always be there for her if she needed it and Keiko promised to be around for anything but the others being Yusuke and co. was rather weird. But she expected Kurama to be extra nice. He was always like that.

"Stop Yusuke your not the only one who's hungry," Keiko yelled smacking his hand away and handing the last piece over to the next booth where Mizu asked.

"Lets split this," Botan suggested.

Thunder sounded in the distance as a flash of light came then another rubble of thunder came. The people in the arcade slash pizza parlor were busily playing games and chatting. But the gang slightly looked around and out of the window. Mizu was busy eating her pizza when her area stopped talking and had looks of concern on their faces, minus her and Keiko.

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked leaning toward Botan.

"Sprit World is calling them," Botan whispered back.

"Why?"

"Don't know, Koenma hasn't told me anything to summon the boys, don't you hear it?"

"No I don't hear anything but the thunder,"

All four boys got up plus Botan and exited the restaurant minus the two unquestioning girls.

"Does this always happen?" Mizu asked softly. Keiko just frowned and looked at the bill.

"Yeah, and I'm always paying,"

Mizu smiled and chuckled a bit as she pulled some yen from her pocket and stood up.

"I can pay for it Mizu you don't have to worry," Keiko said protesting.

"You do a lot for people let me help you out this once,"

Just as Mizu left the restaurant claiming she wanted to be alone it began to rain. It wasn't a hard rain a light rain was more like it. The air was muggy and thick. People were quickly running around getting inside as others ran down the street with umbrellas. This brisk walk was needed as the rain let up and droplets of water made music as it hit the ground.

Mizu sighed as the sun poked its head from the gray clouds. A blurred movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked on the roof of the house and kept walking keeping her senses open. She really didn't know what she was searching for but she didn't want to be attacked.

That's when she saw the man slowly stand up as she rounded the corner of the apartments. He was wearing all black. He was very tall with jet black hair and red eyes. He held a chain in his hand as he began to twirl it around, each cycle was spun faster then the last.

"Don't be frightened I didn't come to harm you, I wanted to tell you that Li passed away after you left. Rekab and his servant killed him, my apologies to you Mizu Williams,"

"Liar,"

"I never lie, its your decision to either believe me or not,"

With that his spinning of the chain he held stopped and he backed away vanishing in a blur.

"Grandpa," Mizu whispered.

Was this the truth. In her heart she didn't refuse to listen to it but instead she accepted the truth. She didn't have that feeling where she could tell if someone was lying but she had no feeling. This was one 'power' she was familiar with and she knew she couldn't ignore it.

The truth was now Grandpa Li was dead.

She didn't cry as she walked the town aimlessly as dark quickly descended. She sat a couple of times feeling the familiar dizziness come over her. She was just tired now. She knew she was fighting this knew life with all her might. She wasn't getting sleep for the fear that someone might come and take her father, and it wasn't helping much that she could have killed Kurama last night if he wasn't as powerful then she was to defend himself.

Time seemed to quickly pass before she knew that it was well past midnight. She really didn't know how she could stay out for so long walking around like a zombie. She decided to go back to the temple before her father called out a search party for her.

"Hey where have you been,"

Mizu didn't have to look up to know it was Kurama.

"Can't I walk?" She asked defensively.

Kurama stood as he flinched mentally from her mini outburst. He had volunteered after Genkai told the gang that Mizu hadn't come home yet and that Mack was worried. He knew something was bothering her and he shouldn't have left. He knew the others would have caught him up on news if it was important enough.

"I assure you that you are entitled to a walk but your father is worried and so are the others,"

He watched as Mizu shook her head and close her eyes. He walked near the bench just as he felt her mental walls go up. She was blocking him out. But the question was why?

"Just leave me alone," she whispered trying to end the conversation there.

"Why were just trying to help you. Be there for you, don't shut us out Mizu,"

"You don't know what your talking about," She quietly said as she sat father back on the bench.

"I think I do,"

Mizu laughed to herself. "You and the rest of this planet are a joke. I know why I'm here and its not because I'm wanted Kurama." she said as she drawled out his name in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop beating yourself up about this change all of us go threw some difficult time but that's how we learn and grow,"

"Will you shut up, stop talking," She yelled, "Did you know Grandpa Li is dead. MY grandpa of all people was killed by Rekab."

Kurama gasped. How did she know of that name? When he and the rest of the gang showed up at spirit world the news wasn't pretty. As all four men stood in front of Koenma's desk they couldn't ignore the scowl on his toddler face.

"Koenma," Yusuke replied ready to get this bit of information from Koenma over and done with.

Koenma frowned and placed his hands on the desk.

"It has come to my attention that Mizu and bringing her over here will not stop the other Earth demons from trying to come and attack. Our sources tell me that a mysterious man from the other earth copied a powerful man's memories on how to get here. That man is Li Williams."

"So we'll tighten the security around Mizu," Yusuke answered.

"That's not our main problem if worse comes to worse our Demon realm will not tolerate another dimension's demons from coming over so we have them for allies for a short time if the other demons do find a way to break their way if they choose. But my real concern is a human from the other Earth who has sold his soul to the demons who in turn gave him power and the ability to keep his human form. He has a servant who passes as his daughter who he murdered the real one years ago. He plans on breaking the barrier between both worlds to take over them both. But the good thing is he is unsure of your powers."

"Alright do you want us to go back and kill him so this doesn't happen?" Kuwabara asked hoping he didn't have to go if it was the case.

"No that won't be necessary, I want training for Mizu to begin as soon as possible after a month of training I want her to be brought her so we can give her an identification."

"What is that identification thing? Yusuke asked.

"It's a file in the records room we have on your life charts we keep of every human. If in your next life we need you for the same work you did in your past we will summon you and mark the chart again to keep track of how long you work for us. Meaning Yusuke if another threat comes to the human world instead of searching without knowing if a person is capable of such a task we just go and look up the records for the gold seal. All four of you are marked as a gold seal and so will Mizu."

Everyone stood in silence.

"What about Toya and Jin," Yusuke asked

"And Rinku?" Kuwabara added.

"Yes them too now will you please being the training so at least she has some sort of knowledge of how to defend herself and others around her."

With that all four men left the toddler to ponder about Rekab his servant who passes as his daughter, the gold seal placed on their life charts, and training Mizu.

"Kurama your up first in training Mizu you two seem close," Yusuke said with a twinkle in his eye as they walked down the hall of spirit world.

Kurama kept his eyes forward as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

So now Kurama was staring at Mizu with her eyes filled with tears and he didn't know what to do. There was new information here concerning her grandfather. He was dead now but how did she know.

"How do you know that Li is dead?"

Mizu wiped away the tears that escaped.

"The man with the red eyes told me. He's not a threat. He told me,"

"And you believe everything your told?"

Mizu stood in defense to his statement.

"He wasn't lying, I know, I sensed his truth,"

"How?"

Mizu was quite as Kurama stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to train whether you like it or not,"

He grabbed her hand and began to take her back to the temple. With that firm grip he had on her hand and the warmth that flowed through his hand and to hers sent shivers up her spine. He looked back at her and forward. Something might happen to him...his feelings he knew he had to be careful.

A/N: This chapter is a tad bit different but I don't know I thought it was. And sorry for the long wait. College is kinda hard to do and since I can't juggle a lot of things at once this happens so sorry and I hope all of you enjoy. Don't worry I'm not dead so go and review and tell your friends.


	9. Truth and Confessions

chapter 9

TBTM New powers new feelings

At first Mizu didn't know how to take the news of which she the only granddaughter of a powerful fighter would be training to fight. It wasn't only martial arts but of sprit power as Kurama had explained it. He now was dressed in odd clothing she never seen before. She guessed it was used for this training he said he would be putting her though before the rest of the gang taught her.

"Hiei is going to train to me too?" Mizu asked in her room as she searched for a pair of sweat pants.

"Yes, is that so shocking," Kurama asked standing outside the door with his back to it.

"A little. We never talked. He doesn't seem like the talkative type," She confessed.

She straighten a little bit before looking towards the door where she could see Kurama's silhouette. She wondered what he was thinking at this moment. His attitude seemed to change from last night. He had brought her back to the temple where Genkai stood waiting with an un approving stare. Mizu kept her head down as she was walked the remaining of the way with Kurama. He pulled her inside the room and explained to her that the lord of the spirit world wanted her to gain control of her power that she would be using in the future. She just laughed a bit before she realized that he wasn't joking.

After he left she laid awake thinking about the recent events that she had been through. Her grandpa died and his only son didn't know about it. Should she tell her father about gramps or just wait till everything falls out on its own. She didn't want that but how could she tell her father that Li was dead and to top it off that some strange man with red eyes told her that. He seemed evil yes but he also seemed mature, like he was better off in the shadows then in the spot light and being evil. She didn't think he would want to waste his time on that but there was no way of telling if her assumption was right.

"Are you stalling?" Kurama voiced.

Mizu jumped and pulled on a pair that laid on her bed.

"No, I'm coming," Mizu called pulling on a t shirt.

Mizu walked out and stood in front of the red head. She noticed his neat short hair was beginning to grow out.

"You had your hair long before haven't you?" she asked.

"A long time ago." he replied and stepped from the wall.

Mizu smiled at the correct information she was 'given' she was scared at the thoughts that crossed her mind like right now. She somehow was given a memory-that was the only way she could put it-about him and it was of him as a teenager with long hair that he hid something in. That was as far as this memory went. She would learn more she knew.

Kurama began the training with meditation. She didn't do very well with the meditation since the bugs out in the back of the temple were eating her alive.

"Tune them out," He softly said as he heard her smack her arm and moan.

"I sure can once they suck me dry...then I'll be dead." She stated.

Kurama opened his one eye to caught her with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms. She was staring at him. Kurama took a deep breath and tried to channel her out but to no luck he could still feel her eyes boring into his skull.

"Try to, it's quite a feeling," Kurama tried to explain.

Mizu took a deep agitated breath, "Girls my age are dating, going to college and shopping at the mall with their friends," she drawled the friends part," But me I'm here with a spiritually powerful...whatever you are in the back of grandma's house getting eaten alive and you want me to try and feel this great thing your introducing to me, your full of it if you think I'm going to enjoy anything you guys teach me."

Kurama's eyes snapped open. He could of sworn he was talking with Yusuke with the jump of her spirit energy and speech. He stared at her for a moment longer before realizing that his was just Mizu. She was having a hard time adapting since she didn't have anything in common with anyone here and it didn't make it easier that she was being stubborn and closed.

Kurama shook his head.

"There are things out there that this training will help you with. You can either choose to die or defend yourself. I'm just asking that you tolerate this," he finished before he closed his eyes.

Mizu made an odd face as she swatted the last fly away and closed her eyes envisioning her old home.

Later after two whole hours of 'meditation' Kurama went to the basic techniques. First he started with controlling spirit energy which didn't come as easily as the mediation. Well frankly nothing went well that day. She couldn't even muster a tiny spirit ball in the palm of her hand.

With a defeated thud she sat on a nearby rock. She took several deep breaths as she gasped for air. She did get the techniques to summon spirit power but that took a lot out of her.

"Your not controlling your energy. Your bring it all to the surface to quickly. That is why your so tired." Kurama commented.

Mizu stood up as she rolled her eyes.

"Your so bossy," She replied dusting herself off.

Kurama smirked as he pulled a weary hand through his hair. He did too notice that he was letting his hair grow back. His short crop he had wasn't the real him, it was the business man in him: Shuuichi.

He never denied his human half in his adult hood but he could no longer ignored that he was a demon. He looked over at Mizu who had been kicking at the rocks across the ground. He would have to tell her who he truly was. He believe that she thought that Kurama was just a nickname. But in reality if she chose to ask Hiei what his nickname was he would say it was Shuuichi. That went for the rest of the demon world who knew Yoko Kurama.

"Are we done yet?" She asked.

Kurama stood up and nodded. He'd push her harder tomorrow. He wouldn't give in so easily.

"Kuwabara will train you next for another two hours," He replied smiling at the dumbfounded look she sprouted.

As true to his word fifteen minutes later Kuwabara Kazuma came bouncing in with a grin on his face. It was his first time training someone one besides himself.

"Don't worry pretty lady, I'll take great care of you,"

Mizu smiled. She didn't get to talk with Kuwabara at all since she got here. She knew he was head over heals in love with Yukina and his world revolved around pleasing her and he didn't get the hint that she was already please.

"Alright what are you going to teach me?"

"First I'm going to teach you about the spirit awareness Genkai says that you have,"

"I have that?"

Kuwabara nodded.

"Its actually very useful. If you find yourself with a quick opponent you can lock on his energy and figure out where he will appear next and then finish him. Do you have any special attacks?"

"I can meditate somewhat for at least three minutes straight without thinking about the present situation," Mizu said with a triumphed smile on her face.

Kuwabara scratched his head and nodded.

"I guess Yusuke can teach you the spirit gun later,"

"The spirit what?"

"Don't worry, were going to learn about what I'm going to teach you,"

Kuwabara's two hours were rather much easier then trying to create a spirit ball in the palm of your hand and then having a hard time on how much energy to put into the simple gesture. Kuwabara was patient and encouraging. He set out games for them to use to develop her skills in detecting things such as where he had placed a plastic ball some cat toys and other things. He used some of his energy to be a locator on each item.

"Can you find the plastic ball Mizu?" Kuwabara asked.

Mizu sat on the rock she had sat on before and searched the ground with her eyes until Kuwabara told her to focus with her mind instead of her eyes. Slowly she felt herself go into a little meditation while her minds eye searched the area. Inwardly she gasped when she saw all four items highlighted in an orange glow. She opened her eyes and smiled at Kuwabara.

"The three cat toys are grouped together with the plastic ball by the bushes over there," she said pointing toward a group of trees and some bushes that were growing wildly.

Kuwabara's eyes were round. He hadn't put his spirit into those cat toys but yet she saw them with the ball. Here power was impressive if she could manipulate the other objects to be shown around the one that had the spirit energy. He rubbed his chin as he nodded.

"This will be fun,"

Mizu nodded in agreement.

Those two hours felt like minutes as Yusuke strolled around back as Mizu was throwing rocks at Kuwabara so he would hit them with his spirit sword.

"Hey fun and games are over, now lets get this over and done with I got a game with my name on it,"

"Nice introduction," Mizu said sarcastically.

Kuwabara eyed both. They did look alike but Mizu was approachable with lighter hair while Yusuke need some time to get used to. He noticed it was the eyes that gave both away that they might as well be related. Both pair of cool brown eyes stared upon him as though he had an answer.

"Take care Mizu see ya tomorrow," Kuwabara said gathering his things.

Mizu waved as the orange haired young man ran around the corner yelling Yukina's name.

"He's still an idiot," Yusuke mumbled.

"He's not bad at all, you can learn a couple of things from him," Mizu said stepping away from Yusuke's glare.

"Whatever, did Kurama teach you how to control your Spirit energy?"

"Yeah,"

"Good this makes my job a little easier, we'll start off with using that and balancing on a needle for the remaining hours,"

"One slight problem,"

Yusuke stopped from assembling the stand that the needle was to be on and looked up at Mizu.

"He taught me but I don't know how to control it. He said I was putting to much energy into the ball thing,"

Yusuke shook his head as he stood up chanting no over and over until Mizu walked away.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you," Yusuke replied.

"Your not talking to me your chanting no, its not my fault I wasn't raised this way."

"Neither was I. I was forced to do this. I didn't have anyone to help me like you did besides that old bat inside,"

"Don't preach to me, asshole. You helped them take me away you deal with that Koenma guy when I don't come,"

Yusuke watched the display of emotion that crossed Mizu's face. She couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or get angry.

"Preach," Yusuke questioned.

"Did I stutter?" Mizu challenged.

Yusuke laughed as he raised his right index finger and pointed directly at his target which was Mizu.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said as he shouted: SPIRIT GUN.

Mizu watched as spirit energy quickly gathered at his finger and shot directly toward her. She screamed as she pulled her hands up towards her face. Just as it reached her it rocketed right off some invisible shield. She heard Yusuke swear in Japanese and then watched as his own attack, which wasn't much energy slam into the temple.

The force was so great it forced Mizu back slamming into a nearby tree. As for Yusuke he held up on his own.

It didn't take long before Genkai ran out along with Mack who was in an apron obviously learning to cook from Genkai.

"What the hell." Genkai yelled looking at the side of her temple.

"Yusuke did it," Mizu quickly said getting up and dusting the moss and other things from her cloths.

"Are you alright?" Mack asked grabbing Mizu by the elbow to help her get her balance.

She nodded and glared at Yusuke.

"Now isn't the time to be screwing around you two," Genkai scolded.

"Clearly," Bot Yusuke and Mizu said in unison then glaring at each other once again.

"This is foolish," Genkai sated as she watched them both have a glaring contest with one another, "Alright both of you inside. Yusuke bring those needle points."

Mizu began crying inwardly as she was forced to learn how to bring her spirit at the end of her index finger and do a little finger stand on top of the needles. Her father watched as she wobbled a bit. He didn't think that four years of gymnastics was helping at all in this case.

"Can we stop?" Mizu said through her gritted teeth.

"Nope, not till sun down," Yusuke said in a chipper tone.

Mizu growled as she felt herself fall forward. Genkai ordered her to get back on. She did so without a word and looked at her index finger which looked like badly burned. She focused her energy back to her finger and gradually pulled herself back to her original position.

This torture lasted for eight hours until it was well around ten pm. She fell numerous times. She stopped counting after fall number eighty-six. There she laid panting and holding her whole arm as it throbbed with pain.

"Get up Hiei is coming soon,"

Mizu stopped her panting and held her breath. Hiei! He was the worse of them all. She knew he was evil. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. He was always quite and dark. His cloths were dark and so was his mannerism. She didn't know how Kuwabara even tolerate arguing a pointless battle but all in the end it was simply just a battle...of words.

"Are you done? Is this all you have?" Genkai asked standing above her.

"Well actually-"

"Shut up and stand up,"

Mizu's eyes widened. She stood and looked at her father who was stirring a bowl he had hours ago. She shook her head as she heard a soft thud on the roof. She looked at Genkai who looked toward the two double oak doors. They opened slowly as the moonlight came in and there he stood as mysterious as night was Hiei.

"As much as I don't like wasting my time on humans, lets get this over with," Came Hiei's statement.

Mizu slowly made her way to stand right in front of him. She was nervous. His whole being made her nervous. How was she supposed to act towards him. He wasn't stupid and she knew he must have been aware of how silly she felt.

"Lets go,"

With that he turned around and led them to the back where she was with her previous training that went wrong. The reminder of that something gone wrong was a hole in the side of the temple the side of a truck tire.

"I'm going to teach you speed and contact, I'll branch out from there later,"

_"Oh just great. Speed and Contact. Lets see I can't run fast and I literally hit like a girl. Just more things I can embarrass myself with." _Mizu thought as she glanced down Hiei who was frowning. "What?"

"I heard that," he replied tapping his head.

"Oh" was her only reply.

Hiei walked a few feet away as he pulled off his black shirt only to bare his muscled chest. He was very fit for someone his size but she learned that things are possible like spirit.

She watched as he strapped his sword to his waist and waved her over.

"Watch,"

She watched him get into a stance in front of a tree. He grabbed the handle of his sword and with expert moves it was in and out of its sheath in less then a second as the tree in front slowly fell, hitting the ground in a thud.

"Uh do you want me to do that?" She asked with fear behind the words.

"Do you think I'll kill you?" Hiei asked slowly standing straight and looking over his shoulder.

Mizu gulped and backed away.

"I'm here to only train you. Like I want to be contained in this city for killing a worthless human," He mumbled.

She nodded as she watched him place his shirt back on. She didn't know what she could possibly learn from speed and contact. But she sure was going to find out as he went into a fighting stance. She looked around. There weren't any trees but then she looked at herself. She was the tree.

"Hey wait a minute I can't fight, I don't know the first thing about it,"

"Then your going to learn,"

Inside the temple Genkai turned down the old stove and turned to Mack.

"Are you remembering anything?" she asked him.

He nodded as he looked toward the older women.

"I remember how you would yell at me Yusuke's father when we'd get in trouble at school and how you tended to my broken arm through my spirit. Then there were the long days that you trained with me alone. I missed those days mom," Mack replied lifting his eyes from the floor.

Genkai smiled a brilliant smile as her emotions began to bubble from the surface.

"You remember me?" She asked walking toward him.

"Since the day me and Mizu walked out of that teleport circle, most memories came back. Most of you and dad together and Urameshi."

Mack and Urameshi. Those two were two years apart from one another. But then there was a problem of Urameshi's father who disappeared and Li who came along in a good time giving Genkai a second son, Mack. Urameshi's name was just a nickname back when they were young boys. His real name was Shin. He took the last name of Williams but later he changed it since he was the rebel of the two boys to Urameshi.

"I'm glad son." She replied giving him a brief hug before she felt a presence at the door. "Kurama," She voiced.

"Sorry to intrude but I was just in the neighborhood," he whispered looking to the left of him where the hole sat.

He laughed at what could have possibly happened then stopped when she saw his old time friend.

"Mack,"

"Kurama,"

Both men looked at each other until Mack spoke up.

"I'm not surprised your back here after our history together," Mack replied unwrapping the apron and sitting by a table.

Kurama followed suit.

"Did she see you come?" Mack asked.

"No only Hiei. She's getting stronger. But I'm glad you confessed about your memories."

"I'm shocked you didn't notice Yoko,"

Kurama laughed as he took a cup of tea from Genkai.

"I remembered when your mother had those many sutras from my coming here and just look at us now,"

Mack laughed. He and Kurama had been close when he was younger. Though he never knew why he wasn't afraid of the powerful demon. His memory of befriending Kurama was very vague. He just knew the training that went on through the years.

"What brings you here? I don't think you're the kind of person the be reminiscing about old times Kurama," Mack replied.

Kurama nodded and looked at Genkai.

"May I speak with you for one moment?"

Genkai nodded as she looked at her son who knew what to do. He exited the room.

"Kurama is there something wrong? You usually don't speak to me in private."

Kurama nodded. "I understand but I need to know something about Mizu before my thoughts jump to different possibilities about a question I have pondered on for quite some time,"

"And what is that,"

"Who is Mizu's mother?"

Genkais' brown eyes hazed over a bit before she took a deep breath.

"Why is that important to you?"

Kurama laughed before he ran his hand through his hair.

"Because if I intend to fall in love with someone I'd rather know who their parents are,"

Genkai gasped at the information. She looked away and began rubbing her temples.

"You can't Kurama,"

"I rather knew that,"

Genkai took several deep breaths before answering. It was going to come out sooner or later and so was Macks memory of his wife.

"Its Atsuko...Atsuko Urameshi,"

Kurama gasped at the information.

"Yusuke and Mizu are siblings? But wait a minute-"

"Yes Shin hated his little brother because he got the girl both fought over. He betrayed Mack by praying on Atsuko's weakness which was her alcohol problem. She had just given birth to Mizu when she started to become depressed, Shin took this opportunity and took her out to drink since Mack was working several jobs to keep their apartment.

You must realize Atsuko loved Mack with all her heart and she adored Mizu but she had been abused by her father and always believed what you told her at times. But since she was drunk she was willing to sleep with Shin. I don't hate her for this action but that is when Yusuke was conceived. Mack found out and that's when his choice of going to the other Earth was finally decided. He felt betrayed by his older brother and by the women he loved more then life. He took Mizu and left without saying goodbye. Of course Li went with them breaking my heart. Later after they left Shin married Atsuko. They were together for three years before he disappeared."

"Shin disappeared, he didn't die. Yusuke said his father died,"

"That what he has been told by his mother. She has been through a lot so I don't think she wants to remember about what she was put through. Losing her daughter she desperately wanted and her husband. She thought she tore our family apart but in reality Shin was just like his father."

"May I ask who was Shin's father?" Kurama asked waiting for another shocker.

"Tuguro,"

A/N: Alright that's it for chapter nine. I hope you all like. I wanted this out since it had been forever since I posted before chapter eight. So I hope you like Kurama's confession and Genkai's story. I'd like to put up a mini story on Tuguro and Atsuko and about everything else. Tell me what you think and I hope it wasn't boring. R&R.


	10. Saving a friend facing reality

Chapter ten of TBTM

Finish the training, farewell to a friend

Mizu bent over as she coughed up blood from the impact to her stomach from Hiei. He stood back as he watched her stand up. So far from the first half hour she got the hang of dogging simple attacks and giving them. But he knew it wasn't much since she was still so weak. A few days weren't going to cut it he knew. She needed a good year before presenting herself to Koenma who was going to decide if she be on the Urameshi team or not. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to go his own way until all this was done.

"Hurry so we can continue," He ordered.

Mizu wiped her mouth and nodded. She held herself up and got into her fighting stance. She had to admit that Hiei was a great teacher though he could hold off the punches until she could build up some tolerance to it.

"Lets get going," she replied as she built up some spirit energy and ran as fast as she could towards Hiei throwing punches and dogging his. She wasn't good yet since he took her right arm as she swung and twisted it behind her back, pushing her on the ground with much force.

"How long as it been?" She asked referring to their training as she spit grass from her mouth.

"Close to an hour," Hiei replied pulling her up.

She didn't understand why she wasn't getting the hang of it. His demistrations looked so easy but she had to realize that he was doing this fighting longer then she was.

"This is too hard why am I doing this again?" She asked.

Hiei growled in annoyance.

"Because the demons who want your power are looking for you to turn you against us,"

"I was never told that reason,"

Hiei threw his hands up and unstrapped his sword that hung from his belt.

"Can't I marry one of you guys and the lucky one would protect me until I die?"

"If one of us married you, youll drive one of us crazy until WE killed you our self," he drawled out.

Mizu rubbed her stomach as a scowl ran across her face. He was so rude it was impossible to understand at times.

"It was just a joke...ya know about marring you guys. But lets continue and please lay off my stomach I want to be able to bare children someday,"

"Pathetic human and your reproductive organs,"

Mizu nodded until his statement fully cleared through her thinking time.

"Hey was that an-"

"And your joke wasn't funny," Hiei inturrupted as he charged towards her with his sword.

"Tuguro is Shin's father? But how?" Kurama asked shaking his head.

"Must you ask that question Kurama, and whats this feeling your having toward my granddaughter?"

Kuramas head snapped up. Thats right Mizu was the older sibling of Yusuke and granddaughter of Genkai. This family was indeed powerful. He had a lot of thoughts to sort out once he got back home.

"Kurama answer me now,"

He looked at Genkai and searched her face. He couldn't give a good response to why he felt the way he did towards Mizu. Not to mention he knew her friend Ami had a crush on him.

"Well uh-"

As Kurama began to sort out his explanation the doors to the temple burst open and Mizu ran in followed by Hiei who clearly wore a scowl on his face.

Mizu stopped short of Kurama and smiled.

"When did you get here?" She asked then looked at Genkai.

"No breaks," Hiei replied.

"Its too late at night I want to sleep,"

"Too bad,"

"It is getting late," Kurama agreed.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the red head and looked at Mizu. He felt as though something big was going on and it would surface later on. He knew with out a doubt that the faster she learned the quicker he could leave without involving himself in anything.

To Mizu's luck she was allowed sleep until 5:30 am, which the process would start all over again. This routine kept going for three weeks. And of course her arguments with Yusuke kept going steadily. Her relationship with Hiei was going better then she had hoped. After the sessions they'd talk and went through what her weaknesss were.

She noticed when Hiei realized that he was opening up to her hed scowl and become silent and place up his walls. She didn't mind. She only smiled and walked away leaving him to curse under his breath. She grew to like the moments when hed come by with Kurama.

The following evening starting on the fourth week into training when Kuwabara left and shortly after Hiei came they were into the usual powering up of the spirit when Mizu felt a sensation in her gut. She looked up into the vastness of the trees and saw a light. Her spirit awareness was high enough to detect the danger that came through that light as it blasted towards her. Effortlessly she moved out of the way and landed perfectly next to Hiei.

"Who's there, Hiei called out just as Genkai came out of the temple.

Mizu just thanked that her father was away trying to find a store that was open at this late hour. She didnt want her only family get killed.

"It's a shame Mizu cant recognized who I am," Cam a familiar voice to all there besides Genkai.

"Is that-" Hiei began,

"Ami?" Mizu interrupted just as a shadow stepped from the darkness.

This girl wasn't all like her bubbly friend who helped her through tough times and helped when she thought she was given an unexplainable gift.

"I've been watching you old friend," Ami replied coming all the way to view.

"Old friend?" Mizu questioned. "Why do you look like that?" She asked referring to the leather outfit. Even her hair was black like her cloths.

Ami laughed in a high pitched tone, though there was nothing to laugh about. Then the laughter stopped abruptly sending chills down Mizu's spine. She watched as Ami walked slowly towards Hiei was off to the side.

"Stop," Mizu ordered knowing that this encounter wasnt going to be just talk. Ami didnt stop at all.

Was this it? Her best friend who she departed on bad terms was going to fight Hiei or even her. But how did she end up like this in the first place. What or who got to her? And what was qeustioning her heart was, why would Ami give in to this evil that was pouring out of every pour of her body.

But Mizu knew she had to choose between good and personal feelings.

"There's going to be a time and place where you going to choose between something," Yusuke told her when he first started to doing her training.

"So I won't need to do that," she told him now regretting her words.

He just crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"You will. We all did."

Mizu shook her head as she watched a black aura leap from Ami's body. There was something odd about Ami like she was someone else or someone was with her. Mizu looked around trying to find out who else was there but to her disappointment she didn't sense anyone.

Mizu ran and intercepted Ami going towards Hiei.

"What's wrong with you?" Mizu demanded looking into her eyes, but they weren't hers. They were hard and old looking. The depth of them could continue on forever. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh Mizu you have no idea what your getting yourself into," came Ami's cold reply as she lifted a hand up towards Mizu's face. Mizu stayed still not flinching as Ami scrapped her finger nail across her face. Quickly and swiftly Mizu smacked Ami's hand away.

"Please dont make me choose," Mizu pleased as she watched the display of anger cross her friends face.

"Choose? I think you did chose as you left me alone."

"I never left you alone, you ran out of the car. Now leave". Mizu ordered clenching her fists by her side.

Ami laughed as she held up her hand as energy began gathering in her hands.

"My mission is to kill the Urameshi team starting with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke then finally you. But by all means I don't need to go in that order,"

"I'd like to see you try. Your not Ami. I think you killed her and took her body...parasite," Mizu said coldly.

Ami gasped as her smile broadened.

"Why do you think that?"

"I observed and I'm not physic for nothing. I can't cry at the moment I'm just concerned about her killer which is you and how she got into your hands. Who was it that brought her to you?" Mizu yelled.

"Calm down Mizu," Genkai began as she stepped forward just as the parasite demon who inhabited Ami's body turned around barring fangs and the energy ball.

Mizu saw Genkai vanish and reappear behind the demon as Mizu lifted up her index finger. Even though she didn't have as much training on the Spirit Gun as she wanted, she had to do something to save her friends soul. She immediately tapped into the body of Ami's highest thought.

"Can't you fight a little harder Ami?" Mizu asked in a desperate tone discovering another hidden talent.

"I''m so tired," Ami repeated several times before Mizu interrupted.

"Who did this to you?"

"I'm just so tired. My body hurts Mizu but yet I can't feel it,"

"Fight harder and tell me. I can't stall forever,"

"I can't remember,"

Mizu growled feeling Ami slip away.

"What is that?" Mizu heard the demon say as she looked up into the sky where an orb sat floating.

"Goodbye my friend," Mizu whispered as her eyes narrowed at the demon who suddenly had a change of heart. "Who helped you?"

"His name is Rekab,"

Mizu gasped. Didnt that stranger a while ago with the red eyes tell her that a man going by the name of Rekab kill her grandfather? Yes it was. This Rekab person killed two people dear to her. She knew she had to make him pay for his actions.

"Thank you," Mizu spat.

"You'll let me live?"

"No, everything must come to an end,"

"Damn it all," the demon parasite yelled backing away.

"So it was that easy in the end. Ami chose for me so I wouldn't have to. The only person who defended me when others wouldn't. You took her away." Mizu replied gathering energy to her index finger. "I only have two words for you,"

"Wh-what's that?"

"Spirit Gun!"

Brilliant blue light shot from her finger and into the heart of the demon. Ami's lifeless body fell to the ground in a horrible thud. Mizu fell to her knees feeling faint. Her dizzy spell didn't come from the proper miss use of energy it was reality setting in. The next member of the Urameshi team, Mizu Williams age 20 killed her best friend.

"Hey whats up everyone?" Mack replied holding a bag of goodies.

"DAD!" Mizu yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Mack ran to his daughter then noticed Ami lifeless on the ground.

"What the hell,"

"I had to do it dad. I had to kill her to save everyone." Mizu choked out before she leaned on her father as sobs racked her body.

Mack held his daughter tight as his heart squeezed in his chest. This was harder then he imaged it could be.

A/N: I'm sorry for the verylong wait everyone I kinda feel bad since this took so long but I had writers block. And I don't think this chapter is very good but I just HAD to get it out.But thank you to all my loyal readers. Chapter eleven should be out soon hopefully if my mind doesn't go blank. So what do you guys think should happen next?


	11. Stay Strong Urameshi

Chapter eleven Stay Strong Urameshi 

For two days straight it rained but God blessed the small temple with sunshine. In one room sobs continued. Mizu laid on her stomach on the bed and flipped the pillow for a dry side. But to her luck there wasn't a dry spot on the reverse side. She hurled the pillow to the other side knocking down a panting Kurama gave her to put more color into the bland brown room.

"Can I come in?" she heard Keiko call from the other side of the door.

Mizu grunted her response as her door slid open. She felt Keiko sit on her bed and a hand on her back.

"Everyone is worried about you"

"Is Hiei"

Kieko was taken back by that question. Was there something going on between those two? She then caught Mizu's glance.

"Um Mizu"

"If he isn't worried then the rest of you shouldn't be either"

Keiko nodded but was glad that Mizu was actually talking and eating something again.

The silence stretched on until the door was ripped off and Hiei stood in the doorway.

"When your done yelling at me shorty put the door back on," Mizu said nonchalantly.

Hiei strolled over towards the girl's and pushed Keiko aside. He grabbed Mizu by her shirt and hauled her up to a sitting position and waited for her reaction of amazement to vanish.

"Listen I'm not going to waste any more time with your depressed state." He yelled.

"Fine," Mizu snapped and retrieved her shoes. She knew there was no point in agruing with this fire demon.

What was the point of mourning a friend who wouldn't fight harder. She could have done something about that parasite. After Kurama was told about it he had said those demons were cowards but very sneaky and he was very surprised that the parasite demon actually didn't retreat when Mizu threatened it with her spirit gun.

Mizu passed the crowd that was outside and went to the back with Hiei whofollowed close behind.

Mack grabbed Hiei before he had a chance to disappear behind the temple.

"What old man," Hiei barked.

"How did you get her out of her room"

Hiei shrugged and took back his arm.

"Maybe you should kiss her so she'd stop crying," Yusuke called out just as Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Genkai slapped him.

It was strange for Mizu to see Hiei in the morning light. He looked older then usual.

"What?" he asked as Mizu looked away.

If she could say he was a good friend she would say it over and over until he would want to kill her.

But just mentioning that he was a good person was a one way ticket to hell.

Throughout the morning she kept up with Hiei which was surprising for herself since she wasn't doing so good the day of Ami's death. Just thinking about her made an opening for Hiei to punch her across the face.

"God dammit Mizu focus," He yelled.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she got him back and then kicking him in the stomach.

Hiei wiped his mouth and nodded.

"So I see your still pissed"

"What would you know about it?" She spat out narrowing her eyes at him.

Hiei noticed the familiar feeling he got when he saw her narrow her eyes at him. He just shook his head as he continued with his training.

The end of the session ended around four in the evening. Mizu was panting and sweating but she felt better that she got her anger out on her fighting. She learned more combos and was glad about it.

Hiei left and Kurama came around to check on her. Mizu smiled and walked up to Kurama.

"How are you?" he asked.

"A little better I guess," They looked at each other until they both looked away.

Mizu felt her face warm up a bit. She touched her cheeks with her cold hands and felt how hot they were. She placed her head farther down so he wouldn't see her blush. Why was she even blushing in the first place? Maybe it was because he was tall, had green piercing eyes, and he was considerate of her feelings. He was there to replace Ami's absence in a sense.

"I lied, I'm not okay. My heart is heavy," She choked as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

She growled and fiercely wiped at her eyes but they wouldn't stop. Kurama turned her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Mizu gasped and was instantly flooded with his natural scent.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his slender waist. She looked up and smiled.

His head began to descend towards hers until they heard two people laughing.

"Oh Kurama please hold me," Yusuke said in a high pitched voice.

"Only if I can kiss you," Kuwabara said trying to sound Kurama like.

"Shut up you guys and if you tell my father I'm personally going to kill you both myself,"

"Why would we tell your father?"

Mizu shrugged feeling the familiar heat rush up to her cheeks. She knew she was digging herself a deeper grave.

Kurama excused himself as Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to hold their laughter in.

Mizu dug her toe into the ground and looked far into the distance where Genkai made a clearing for Ami's grave. It was good to know that Ami was close but it wasn't going to be the same. No more late night talks about who was the hottest guy, no more Christmases together. Mizu looked away and over to the two who were clearly best friends themselves.

Yusuke settled his laughter to a chuckle then stopped all together.

"Listen Mizu we didn't mean to make you feel worse its just that it usually works just to joke around but I know how its feels to have lost someone," Yusuke replied getting serious.

"I know Yusuke, she was hurting when I talked to her so I'm glad she isn't in any pain anymore," Mizu spoke without thinking. She wanted to keep her secret.

"Huh? You talked to her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes please tell them," said a male voice.

Mizu knew that voice it was ofthat man who told her about her grandfather. How could she ever forget that conversation? She turned around to see him in regular clothing. But of course he was wearing all black.

"What do you want?" Mizu barked just as he came closer to them. She noticed he ignored her and was focused on Yusuke. "Hey I asked you a question"

"Father?" Yusuke questioned before his shocked expression turned into hatred.

"Huh," Mizu and Kuwabara replied in unison.

Out of the corner of her eye Mizu saw her father come out eyeing the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mack asked bawling his fast at his side.

"Long time no see little brother"

"Little brother, dad you never told me you had a brother"

Mack's face dropped from his angered state to his gentle one. He had been prolonging his reunion with his wife and brother for some time now. He knew his brother told Mizu something that she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. He hated knowing she was holding information that Shin gave her. He could handle secrets that she kept since she was a women now who couldn't tell him things like he was used to when she was just a girl, but now she held something that Shin told and that he couldn't take.

"I'd like you to leave now," Mack replied feeling his spirit energy rise.

Mizu's eyes widened when she felt her father's energy rise when he spoke that statement. When did her gentle father who enjoyed cooking get so much power from?

"Dad"

"Get into the temple," He growled.

"Come on now brother shouldn't we both tell our kids who they are to each other.

"Hey I'm not your kid asshole" Yusuke said clearly.

"What is all this noise?" Genkai scolded as she looked around the side of the temple.

Her face fell as she saw Shin dig in his pocket and pull out a cigarette.

"Hey ma come join the family reunion," Shin smiled.

"Hold on a second, you mean Urameshi and Mizu are cousin?" Kuwabara asked trying to calm Yusuke down.

Yusuke slammed his fist into the ground as he growled.

"My drunk mother said my father was dead"

"Yusuke," Mizu replied "Maybe your dad was a dead beat like my mother "

"Shut up you don't know anything," he barked.

Mizu's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know anything? Maybe you don't want to see what I know?" She yelled.

"Just like your mother little Mizu so beautifulbut yetloud," Shin replied making his way around the front.

"Go to hell," she yelled at them both.

Everyone entered the temple as the arguments grew louder. Kuwabara just stayed behind to supervise. He didn't know what else to do. He was curious on who Yusuke's father was and it was getting interesting know that Mack was Yusuke's uncle.

It was silent until Shin's comment about her mother got the best of her.

"You knew my mom?" She asked him.

"First I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Shin Urameshi, Yusuke's father and Mack's older brother and this lovely older women is my mother, Genkai"

Everyone was silent especially Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What?" both friends said in unison.

"Genkai is my grandmother?" Yusuke asked.

"Is Genkai your mom, Dad?" Mizu asked softly.

Mack nodded.

"Then who's Shin's father?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara," Mizu hushed.

Yusuke waved her aside. "Its alright Mizu I'd like to know myself"

"But don't you guys share the same parents? Wouldn't Shin's father be Grandpa Li"

"No, Li isn't Shins father. I'm sorry Yusuke but Shin's father is Togoru"

Mizu watched the display of emotion across Yusuke's face and Kuwabara's dumbfounded look.

"Who's Togoru?" Mizu asked.

"The former demon who wanted nothing more then to beat me and Urameshi down in a demon martial arts tournament"

"Who I killed," Yusuke informed as he punched his thigh. "Any more bad knew Grandma?" Yusuke asked glaring at everyone in the room.

Mizu's heart dropped. So he did know what it felt like to kill someone close to him. But by the way she was viewing things she didn't think he knew who that Togoru person was to him up until now. Mizu stopped herself to feel about the information she had just heard. Yusuke was her cousin so maybe that's she saw similar features in herself and Yusuke. She never had a cousin before.

"Why are you smiling?" Yusuke snapped.

"It's none of your business cuz," She laughed.

"It's a good thing someone is seeing the good side of this," Kuwabara spoke as he patted Mizu's head.

"The bad news is...Atsuko is Mizu's mother," Genkai supplied.

Silence filled the room as Mizu's smile broaden. Her mother had a beautiful name. Her smile fell when she saw Yusuke's pale face.

"Oh my god, Yusuke are you alright?" Mizu asked rushing to him and shaking his shoulders.

"Don't tell me its her," Mizu heard Yusuke ask as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Who is her?" Mizu asked feeling the panic she felt deep inside rise up.

"Yusuke's mother," Shin replied smirking at his brother.

Mizu's head swam with thoughts that she had a brother/cousin. Her family was getting weirder by the moment. It wasn't bad enough when she was younger people knew her Grandfather to be a master. Then seeing him go out in the daylight in his performing outfits and do temple rituials in the middle of the street, which he did for the holidays. But now to know that she might have to explain to people that her brother was also her cousin was even worse.

"So who's the oldest father, Grams, Uncle?" Yusuke asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Mizu," Genkai replied rubbing her forehead wishing to kill Shin at this moment.

Mizu sat on the floor gripping her head in her hands as tears ran down her face. How could her life get more complicated? Oh she knew one she was going to be presenting herself to the lord of the Spirit world soon and her brother-cousin was going to be her opponent. She found out she was going to be with Yusuke as a test last week and she didn't want to think about it but now...well it wasn't a good thought. She wondered if Koenma knew.

"Its alright honey, we'll get through this," Mack said kneeling next to his daughter.

"Why? What did you do to make her go away"

Mack flinched inwardly and visually.

"Come on Kuwabara lets go confront my mother"

"No," Mack yelled. Getting up from his kneeling postion in front of Mizu.

"Give me one good reason?" Yusuke asked turning around andlooking back at Mizu then her father.

"Because you don't know why your mother did was she did. I need you to not say a word to her about it. Not until everything with Mizu is settled"

Yusuke laughed but agreed. He didn't know why he wanted to wait when he was more then ready to get his mother's side of the story on why she slept with two brothers. He took one long look at Mizu before walking out of the temple.

"Hey could I go for a walk alone?" Mizu asked after several minutes from when Yusuke left. Who could she possibly go to now.

Obviously Ami was out of the question since Genaki hadn't removed the barriers that protected her grave from demons.

"I don't think-"

"Please dad," she inturrupted.

Mack nodded as he sighed then helped her up from the hardwood floor.

Before she left she turned toward her father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad try and forgive Shin, he looks like a slow person but he isn't all that bad,"

"Huh."

"He told me about Grandpa Li,"

"What about grandpa?"

"Go on I'll tell him," Shin said sounding like he had a conscience for once.

Mizu ran as fast as she could out of the temple and away from what she thought of as hell. She knew all of this was a nightmare and it was going to be over soon but it was only just beginning. She held her tears back just to think of where to go. She wanted to see Atsuko as soon as possible. She wanted to see what she was like and if she looked anything like her.

But then she didn't want to find out something about Atsuko that she didn't want to learn by herself. Mizu sighed in defeat as she sat on a park bench. Who could she go to? Kurama popped into her head but then she didn't know where he lived.

"But Hiei would know," she said in a triumphant tone. But then her cheer ended. Where did Hiei go anyway? Maybe Keiko knew. She knew that Keiko's father owned a restaurant that was below her house a couple of blocks down. She only knew the location.

She made it to the restaurant in record time. Not once did she stop to take a breather from running the eight blocks. It must have been the training. But knowing that she could run for a long distance made her want to try an even greater distance but she knew this had to come first.

She entered through the open doorway and into the warm restaurant, where she was greeted by two familiar faces. Botan and Keiko.

"Hey are you doing okay? You look like you have been crying. Did Hiei do something to upset you?" Botan asked patting a vacant stool.

"No he's treating me fine. I just wanted to know where Kurama lived or works at. I wanna ask him something"

Botan's cheeks turned red as a glaze came over here eyes.

"Stop Botan I know that look," Keiko warned wagging a finger in front of the blue hair girls face

"Love is in the air Kieko," Botan replied meowing and lightly punching Mizu. "Wow your getting muscle in a short amount of time,"

"Thanks, but do you guys know?"

"Know what now?" Botan joked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Of course we do but before we tell you stay and talk for a while," Keiko suggested going around to the cashier where the tea was.

Mizu stayed and told her two friends the news she just received.

"I couldn't stay longer then I could handle. I didn't want to know why my mom and dad split. Then there is that whole reason why she let him take me to a totally different world." Mizu confessed.

"Its typical for you to have a hard time but things will get better once we know who that parasite demon was and why he took over your friends body," Botan replied then quickly studied Mizu for any reaction of bringing up her late friend. But to her luck Mizu was staring into space.

"Hey, Botan go ask Koenma who Rekab is. I think he is a demon." Mizu replied.

"Huh? How do you know of Rekab?

"That parasite demon thought I'd spare its life if it told me who sent it. But I guess I should have let it live a while longer before deposing of it.

"Don't talk like that," Botan scolded.

Mizu picked up her head from her hand and looked at Botan and Keiko oddly.

"What's the problem?"

"I remember you were so shy and now well, your different," Keiko agreed as Botan nodded.

"Don't worry I noticed myself. The things I say shock me," Mizu confessed.

Botan promised Mizu that she would look into Rekab and who he was. Mizu had left leaving for a building where they said Kurama worked at. Butterflies flew around in her stomach as she neared the tall building. And she had to remember to ask for Shuuichi Minamino. She didn't understand why she had to ask for that name when she was looking for Kurama. All she knew was that those two wanted answers on why she wanted to talk to Kurama and she wasn't bold enough to tell them she liked him.

She entered the building and found that there was no one inside but the janitor.

"Excuse me sir do you know where-"

"You can look on the directory, I just started here," the old man said pointing to a black board on the wall near four elevators.

She nodded as she walked up to the board and searched for his name. She successfully found it and what floor he was on. She pushed the button and traveled up the building. Once the elevator dinged for the arrival of the correct floor she stepped off. There were several doors but one door at the end of the hall got her attention. She walked up to it and saw the name clearly written on a gold plaque nailed to the door. She opened it and saw him on a computer with glasses on.

"Hey," she replied walking up to his desk gathering in her surroundings.

He spun around and took off his glasses looking startled. He quickly stood up and fixed his shirt.

"Uh, hey Mizu," He replied blinking rapidly.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked studying him.

He shook his head as he came around his desk offering her a seat.

"Why is your name Shuuichi Minamino?" Mizu asked looking around the clean office.

Her thoughts on why he went by that name got the best of her. Maybe it was a nickname. But then why would this businessman want anything to do with fighting demons if he was given the choice not to?

"It's my birth name," he simply said.

It began raining hard. Yusuke stood outside his apartment building with Kuwabara standing in the doorway clenching his blue jacket close to his body.

"Urameshi your going to caught a cold," Kuwabara called.

He slightly smiled as he stared up at the only window that had card board covering the giant hole.

He slightly smiled. His mother was having one of her drunken fits when he refused to cook her some dinner. After throwing the pan at his head missing it within feet and crashing through the window they both fell to the floor laughing. She could have injured him or any by stander outside but the fact that they realized they were arguing over nothing made the situation amusing.

He shook his drenched hair as he walked to the building and walking up the stairs to his floor. He took out his keys ready to open the door when an overwhelming feeling of fright came over him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a short figure standing on the railing.

"Yusuke," the figure replied.

Yusuke turned his head to look at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara nodded as both friends vanished.

"Good a hunt," the figure laughed.

"We'll split up but don't go too far just incase I need to help you out," Yusuke replied as they jumped from each buildingtop.

"Yeah right Urameshi I always come to your recuse," Kuwabara laughed as he jumped down and onto the streets as Yusuke kept to the rooftops.

Yusuke could feel the mysterious figure chasing him and not Kuwabara. It was better this way if Yusuke wasn't strong enough to defeat this man who clearly wanted him dead. Yusuke stopped and stood on the ledged.

"Wise of you to stop"

Yusuke turned around and saw the demon who was about Hiei's height maybe an inch taller mocking him. He had jet black hair that was cropped to his shoulders and light blue eyes. He wore all black and had a dagger strapped to his thigh.

"The name is Tad don't forget it," replied the demon as he clenched his fist repeatedly at his side.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes just as Tad opened his hands sending out incredible spirit energy throughout his palms covering a greater distance.

"Shit," growled Yusuke as the energy slammed into this leg.

Yusuke flipped back landing on a telephone pole as blood dripped from his left leg and down the wooden telephonepole.

"Damn you," Yusuke barked as Tad came flying at him.

Yusuke blocked the fist that came towards his face and twisted it, bending it up and then with his other hand slamming his fist into Tad's elbow causing the arm to dangle in a deformed manner.

Tad howled in pain as he fell to the ground below.

"How easy," Yusuke gloated as he used his spirit energy to float to the ground from the telephone pole..

Bystanders looked on at the mangled body of the demon. Yusuke knew it wasn't over as he had thought, Tad's shrill laughter began in a chuckle as it rose to a roar.

"Good, you can fight. Well just a little," Tad laughed as he got up and popped his arm back into place.

Yusuke stepped back wanting all these people to get out of the way just incase the fight this close to the buildings cause debris from the tall structures to fall and crush someone.

Tad began rotationg his arm to get the feel back into it as he flew into the air. Yusuke shook his head as he began following his target. Yusuke began to get suspicious that Tad wasn't fighting him but leading him to the inner part of the city.

"Damn," Yusuke whispered then shouted,"Hey what are you doing now"

Tad just looked back briefly as a familiar building came into view. Both jumped onto the roof facing each other, neither saying a word. Yusuke could feel both Mizu's and Kurama's energy in the building. He just wanted to know if this demon was willing to kill millions of innocent people for Mizu's life. Stupid question Yusuke thought. He'd bet any demon would risk any life for its one target.

"I found out you have an older sister," Tad began breaking the silence.

Yusuke didn't say a word as Tad continued.

"She's inside, just one energy wave will kill her," Tad smirked.

Yusuke shook his head. Did he care? He thought as he looked at Tad through his hooded eyes. He was tired from being mad that entire day. Knowing his family that was indeed powerful it would take more then Tad here to destroy it.

"Go ahead and be my guest," Yusuke announced.

Yusuke watched as the demon smiled and then vanished just as the building was rocked with an explosion that he clearly saw as smoke began rushing towards the darkened sky. Yusuke ran to the roof doors and found that it was locked.

"Great," Yusuke yelled as he blasted the door in and ran down the stairs until he got to the correct floor that Kurama occupied.

When Yusuke threw opened the door he was confronted with a room filled with vines and other various plants.

"Uh help here," he heard Mizu reply.

"Hey are you alright? Where's Kurama?" Yusuke yelled.

"Thank god Yusuke you're here, I'm by the desk and Kurama left following that dumbass Tadpole"

"You mean Tad right?" Yusuke asked as he began pulling plants to the side making a path,"Shit Kurama, could you have made this crap any more dense?" He asked out loud knowing Kurama wouldn't hear.

"Yeah who cares what his damn name is," Mizu yelled.

Yusuke stopped in mid action of dragging a vine to the side. Why was he trying to help her in the first place?

"Mizu?" Yusuke called.

"Yeah," he heard her answer.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked smirking.

"Sure what is it"

"Why are you stuck in here?" Yusuke asked as he waited for a reply.

He stood from the vines and pointed his finger at the direction he felt her at.

"Wrong answer, he said when no reply came.

The room lite up in an amazing blue color as Kurama's vines still held in place and on the floor was a charred body.

He turned his head and saw that the wall to his left had been blown open no doubt it was Mizu's doing. He followed the damage that was a trail down to the opposite hall he had came from. Clearly the explosion he had seen wasn't from Tad but from Mizu. He smirked as he rubbed his chin. She must have felt Tad coming before he had a chance to react on his threats.

He clearly saw the family trait for damage and not caring. He just wondered what she was doing here. Then the scene of when he saw Kurama and Mizu in the back yard nearly kissing entered his mind. Before he didn't mind but now he knew that it wouldn't work since Koenma wanted her on the team.

His calm walk turned into a full blown run. He needed to get them out of the building and whoever was inside. But knowing the advanced technology the building had he knew the people were outside at the moment.

He reached the first floor and ran out of the building and through the crowd that was thicker then the vines produced by Kurama.

"Urameshi there you are," He heard Kuwabara yell as he saw his friend wave him over by a fire truck.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke yelled as he neared and saw Mizu and Kurama with dirt on their faces.

"Great job with the blasting Mizu," He began "The walls were still in tact," he whispered as he dodged the punch.

"I'm glad you could make fun of this situation asshole," Mizu yelled as she got up from leaning on the Fire Truck and began walking off.

From all the people she wanted to make fun of her it had to be him. She looked back glancing at the three friends joke around like nothing happened. But yet here she was shaking inside from seeing a dead old friend of Ami's.

It was that boy who killed himself back in Middle school, the one who wanted Ami to accompany him to the afterlife, the one who she spoiled his plans. Like she had intended to. It was just to save Ami. What anyone else did with their life was on themselves, butwhat they did with someone elses' life was her business.

The four ventured off towards the direction of Kurama's parents house. Mizu bite her lip on her questions like why does a demon have parents but she didn't want to stop and have a conversation when she wanted to go and sit down with a glass of water.

Hiei soon joined the group. It looked as though he was going to leave when Kuwabara mentioned they were going to Kurama's house but when Kurama brought up that his mother was making dinner did a twinkle appear in the demon's eyes.

"Hey why are you so quite?" Kuwabara asked her.

"It's nothing, just thinking about Tad is all"

"Speaking of that troll where is he? I know I killed a mocking demon who impersonated Mizu's voice"

"Great I'm being impersonated," Mizu sighed.

"Welcome to the team," Kurama replied.

"Kurama killed the troll," Mizu replied using Yusuke's word "And he was a former classmate of mine back in middle school who killed himself"

Yusuke and everyone stopped in mid stride.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"It seems this new enemy of ours is using people in your life. Well using their dead bodies anyway," Hiei replied.

"It seems odd on how this person knows that Mizu is with us now since we haven't done anything yet. She is from a different world," Kurama replied.

"Yeah but if you haven't forgotten I am originally from here, who knows who could have known of my birth and potential. Who ever had decided to give me to the other Earth could know about it," Mizu supplied.

"Who could that be though? Who was there to know of your power, to decide that you were the possible candidate for such a decision?" Kuwabara asked shocking everyone there for coming up with good questions.

"Anyway," Yusuke replied shaking his head, "I could know of one person that being pacifier breath"

They all agreed to get to the bottom of knowing who was behind all this when they began walking toward buildings. An object from the sky fell in the middle of the street blocking their path. It was a giant black ball and with a hiss it opened and both sides fell and black smoke came out leaving two empty shells. A figure came out of the smoke clearly familiar to Mizu.

"You didn't give me your resignation to quit the carnival...and after all those years,

"Mr. Baker?" Mizu questioned.

"I knew you were smart. To bad Ami wasn't but please call me Rekab"

Mizu's breath caught in her throat.

"Hey that's the boss with the cow boy hat," Kuwabara pointed.

"No shit," Yusuke said eyeing Mizu's pale face.

Rekab.

This couldn't be happening. Didn't Shin before she knew who he was tell her Rekab kill Grandpa Li. Then there was Ami.

"You bastard," Mizu replied.

"Awe don't get mad now"

"Rekab, Rekab," Kuwabara repeated.

"Shut up," Hiei commented.

"I get it now," Kuwabara replied ignoring Hiei's comment.

"What do you get? Don't you see that we have a problem here?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up Urameshi. Rekab is Baker spelled backwards"

Everyone was silent was this of some importance? No one knew for sure.

Mizu was going to attack when they were interrupted by a bluish white light that appeared between Rekab and the Urameshi team.

"Hey guys its Botan would you please step through the light. Don't worry your not dead," Botan replied in her chipper tone.

Mizu was pushed in followed by Kurama and the rest. On the other side it took time for Mizu to focus her eyes. When she did she nearly laughed at what she saw behind a big desk.

"Hello Mizu I'm Lord Koenma and I have a story to tell you,"

A/N: Thank you all for the very long wait. Its been hard trying to come up with another twist here and there so I hope all are well and thanks for the wait and I appreciate all of your dedication to my story…why does this sound like a grammy speech lol. Just joking.


	12. For Real

Chapter 12 For Real

Konema sat behind his desk. His tiny hands folded. He looked at everyone and settled his gaze upon Mizu. She was hunched over, drained. Her eyes looked dead and shallow. The bruising around her eyes must have been from lack of sleep or stress. Maybe a combination of both.

Konema cleared his throat.

"Rekab is a demon, he's and older demon. Most feared him, they still do. The lack of demon activity in the human world is astounding. Knowing that he is here everyone from the spirit world and demon world are in hiding. I'm not surprised. Rekab can destroy both worlds including the human world resulting in nothingness."

"But if he is able to do that then why is he after Mizu?" Kuwabara asked.

"Simple," Koemna continued, "His body is getting older, weaker he plans to transfer souls."

The room was silent. Mizu let out a small gasp and looked away feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Why?" Mizu finally asked breaking the silence.

"Rekab is a parasite, he can control the highest level of parasite. I assume that's why the parasite demon who inhabited your friend was reluctant to go. It was under orders. It feared Rekab more then it feared any of you. Rekab looks for those who have strong spiritual powers. Mizu has that."

"But I thought Kuwabara shared the same talent as Mizu, Lord Koenma," Botan replied putting a hand on Mizu's shoulder.

Koenma nodded. "But he isn't able to go between worlds. Mizu can, now that she has harness some of her powers."

Once again the room fell into silence.

A shiver ran up Mizu's arm. She shook it off and squared her shoulders.

"Then what am I to do so he won't take over my body? What makes this next encounter with Rekab different from the other times when I worked at the carnival?"

Konema looked up from his hands. "It's a fight he wants. Before you were just a normal human girl with no knowledge of any of us. He was counting on us to come and retrieve you. He knew this and yet we were two steps behind his plans. We were so worried about the black market coming after you we didn't even think that some other force could want you too."

The look on Koenma's face broke Mizu's heart. It tore at her emotions. She wasn't too confident in this new ablities she was learning. She was getting over the fact that she had a brother/cousin. She looked at Yusuke. His eyebrows where together and a frown was evident on his face. He blinked a couple of times until he turned to her. She shyly smiled and looked down at her hands.

She knew she always wanted a brother but she didn't plan on finding out this way. A war was going on and with the information Koenma was giving she had no idea if they could win especially since she was such…a noob.

She sighed loudly and began pacing.

"This is stupid," She began. "I should be back home worrying about who was going to ask me out. Boys are supposed to be my biggest problem."

She stopped and threw her ands up in the air and screamed. She started to feel a little better. But a blush crawled up her cheeks. Everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Do we know his next move?" Hiei asked ready for things to take on a different turn. He was tired of waiting. He wondered why he decided to come back here. All they did was wait around.

"Will the demons of this world help us out if Rekab gets out of control." Mizu asked.

"I doubt it," Koema said. "Besides I don't think that would be a good idea to let them in on our fight to see our weakness'."

"It's the existence of everyone Koenma," Kurama said leaning on Koenma's desk. "I'll face the consequences of demons knowing my every fighting move just as long as we stop Rekab from claiming a stronger body."

In a way Kurama was right. Death or no longer existing. I'm sure there was a heaven, duh they were in heaven but would fighting and losing make a difference or just knowing that they fought their hardest to try and save everyone was what mattered.

I'm sure the demon world felt the same way. Hiding was all they did. The weaker ones worried for those humans who had spiritual powers that could destroy them if they made their way across the barrier.

Rekab's entry into this world alarmed both worlds.

Koenma sighed. It was becoming a habit. "Rekab is older then my father, switching from human body to human body. I'm not sure if this was his last showing in his old body.' Koenma shook his head.

Three worlds were in danger. Koenma didn't know what he was able to do. Was he going to send these innocent fighters out against an old being or let the worlds disappear?

"Is this all we are going to talk about?" Yusuke asked.

All heads turned towards Yusuke.

"Explain." Koenma ordered.

Yusuke took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Mizu being my sister, my father being alive. Tuguro being my grandfather." Yuske said ticking his points off on his finger.

Koenma nodded.

"Oh that," The toddler said nodding.

"Oh?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sure Genkai would want to tell you about that. Its not my place to say other's personal troubles."

Yuske threw up his hands and began a rant as he walked back and forth grumbling about personal matters. He then stopped feeling as though this proved his relation to Mizu even more. He turned his head and closed his eyes. He breathed through his nose and out his mouth. He didn't want to get angry, he just needed answers.

"Does Rekab have any other fighters we need to be aware of?" Yusuke asked regaining his compoure.

"He has an army, levels of demons who will not hesitate to come and defend his honor." Koenma said watching Yusuke closely.

Koenma didn't want his fighters to be clouded with other personal problems. He knew he couldn't control what happened if the secrets were told. He saw the troubles behind the spirit detectives eyes. He needed them all focused.

"Its plain as day that Genkai and Tuguro had a thing for each other," Koenma said looking at Yusuke once he had his attention he went on. "They were told it wasn't a good idea to start a relationship but they did. They thought they hid it will by fighting along side each other claiming they were just partners to fight in the tournaments. It wasn't a good lie or the best excuse Genkai has come up with but they went with it anyway." Koenma shook his head, he didn't know what Genkai was going to think of him after they all knew her business with the demon Tuguro.

"Before Tuguro made his decision to be come a demon Genkai did become pregnant with Shin. She never told Tuguro but I do suspect that he did know once rumors were going around that Genkai gave birth to a boy, Shin."

"Don't tell me after Shin was born, Mizu's grandfather came along swooped Genkai off her feet and Mack was born," Yusuke said shaking his head.

"It is."

The room fell silent. Everyone in their own world thinking of the complications that the story was going to unfold. There was still the Atsuko Urameshi infidelity to Mack Williams. And why Mack really decided to take and relocate to another world with his daughter.

"Can we just start training?" Mizu asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll go to Genkai's temple." Yusuke said heading out of the door.

Mizu ran towards him.

"You'll fight with me right?" Mizu asked wanted to get a chance to train with her brother. She mentally nodded, she'd stick with him being a brother for now and work out that he was also her cousin.

Did this happy to people? Most likely yes, Mizu decided as she nodded towards no one in particular. She noticed Yusuke staring at her.

"Well?"

"I guess," Yusuke said as he walked away.

There was a blue door that led down to the human world. This particular door sent you to anywhere you wanted to go if you just thought about it but the catch, you had to have great awareness of your spiritual powers and know exactly where you were going. Exactly!

The spiritual world and the Human world run on different time. So when they got back it was late in the afternoon.

Before the training went on schedule they all decided to take brakes and relax knowing that once the training started they wouldn't have their lives back to normal for quite some time.

Yusuke took this time to visit Atsuko. The apartment was silent. No shock there. The noise from the kitchen clock was his only company. There was a stack of mail addressed to Atsuko. Some were no doubt letters threatening them to have the electricity turned off. Yusuke shook his head and kicked off his shoes.

He inhaled deeply and regretted it. The apartment smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, with the scent of old vomit. He opened the windows and leaned against the frame. He didn't like thinking much nor admitting that he had no power over what was happening. He had an older sister. Just one year older then him. He wondered what had gone wrong with his mother. He shook his head and walked to his room where he began packing change of cloths for his training.

Training.

He was going to fight with his sister. Or rather help her get stronger. Did he want to do it? It was still up in the air. He'd rather not look at her. She was a constant reminder of him being born out of lust perhaps. He couldn't fully understand his mother and Shin's motive to hurt Mack.

Sighing and trying to forget his troubles he turned around and frowned. Atsuko was in the door way puffing on her cigarette. He watched as the tip of the cigarette glowed and ashes fell to the floor.

"You weren't home this week." Atsuko said stepping over his unused back pack.

Yusuke shrugged. He didn't trust his voice. He might sound weak if it cracked.

"I'm going to be at Genkai's," Yusuke said after several attempts to clear his throat.

Atsuko nodded and watched Yusuke walk out of the room. Yusuke looked back to see if she followed him. She didn't. He was used to her telling him to bring back some beer when she didn't he stopped.

"Mom." He called.

No answer.

He placed his bag down and walked into his room. There sprawled on the walls of his room were bright red letters: COME AND GET HER!!!! Was that blood.

"No." Yusuke said shaking his head.

Another obstacle he was forced to carry. Was there any rest to this madness?

Yusuke picked up his bag and ran for Genkai's Temple.

A/N: Yeah it's a shitty chapter. Sorry about that. Its been like 2 years since I really updated for real. So hopefully this twist will get my writing going. I have an idea on how this all is going to end don't worry! R&R kindly please.


	13. Lost

Chapter 13 Lost

It was cold. Left to only huddled in the dark as tears stained on her face drying the mascara that she had applied just hours earlier has been crusted around her eyes.. There was no effort left in Atsuko to cry out to her captor to let her go. Her voice fell on deaf ears. His voice was familiar but harsh and old, yet she didn't know who he was. In the pitch blackness of her cell she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She reached to touch her swollen eyes knowing that they were a bright red just from over the years staring at her reflection after every tear that spilled. In her protective corner she knew no one could sneak up on her unless it wasn't actually a corner.

She remembered speaking with her son. Slightly buzzed from that afternoons fourth beer. An import from America. She closed her eyes tight trying to think of something else but she couldn't. She wanted a beer. Something to dull the sense of reality that was quickly seeping in.

When Yusuke turned around to leave lights flashed behind her eyes. She fell to the floor, opening her mouth to call to her son when a hand had reached out from behind her. She fell hitting her head and woke up to this. At first she thought she had gone blind until the door opened a bit and a tray came flying through, crashing into her thigh.

"Wait," She called but the door slammed. Its metal frame slammed from the force in which it was closed. She heard many locks click shutting her inside. Then she was alone. She raced to the door to bang on it until she felt her hands begin to bruise.

Her crying had caused her a headache that was slightly dulling thus far. Sleep wanted to take her but she didn't give in. She worried about Yusuke. Did he know she was gone? Had he tried to come back to ask her about something, she knew she'd just shrug off with some lame attempt at sarcasm?

A sob racked her body once more leaving her slowly curling herself into a tight ball. Was this all that was going to become of her? Once a teenage parent now some old woman kidnapped when the closet person to her besides Yusuke were three cross dressing men who would notice her absence from their nightly visit to the Bam Party Room the nightly club celebrating all walks of life?

Atsuko wanted to scream wanted this anger that was replacing her sadness to just go away. Her one escape was not close to her.

Ah! What she wouldn't do for a beer.

* * *

Mizu was in the middle of stretching in the foyer of the Temple when the doors burst open. Yusuke stood their panting bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sweat beaded off his face as he came forward to her.

"Mom-" He panted grabbing her shoulders.

Mizu's heart began beating widely in her chest. She saw the frantic look on his face. She tried searching in his eyes for answers.

"Did you run all the way from your apartment?" Mizu asked walking Yusuke towards the bench.

Yusuke nodded to her question.

Mizu knew that he lived halfway across town. Though she knew all the training he had as a Spirit Detective that running around the world was an easy task for him. Something other then running had to have weighted heavily on his mind.

"Slow down and tell me what happened," Mizu replied taking his left hand.

Yusuke took several deep panicked breaths. All his time dealing with demons not once had he thought they'd come for her.

"Mom was taken, there was blood on the wall," Yusuke recalled and shut his eyes tightly willing the image of the words written in blood on the white walls. Was it Atsuko's? Yusuke bent over and punched the ground leaving a fist sized crater behind.

With the announcement that there was blood on the wall made her blood run cold.

"Was it Moms?" Mizu asked as Yusuke lifted his head to look at her.

He almost forgot they shared a mother. And now that he slowly excepted that Mizu was his older sister the more she looked like their mother. He shook his head sensing that it couldn't be their mothers blood. It was too fast to just draw blood and write that message on the wall. He didn't take the exact time to sense any energy from the blood. If it was human or not. Or just something that looked like blood to freak him out and it did a good job of scaring the crap out of him.

"Is there anyway we can go to your apartment to sense something, somehow contact whoever took Atsuko?" Mizu asked.

In the rush to get over here to tell someone he had completely forgotten to see if he could sense that someone was still there. Maybe they wanted him to come to them for his mother in the hopes of him getting killed in the process.

Yusuke stood up followed by Mizu. "You can't come." Yusuke stated.

With hands on her hips Mizu felt insulted. "Why not?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Because you aren't strong enough. You must stay here in case I don't come back and you must train with the others."

"I-" Mizu tried to argue him but was silenced with a glare.

"This must have been planned," Yusuke replied combing a frustrated hand through his hair.

Mizu watched as her younger brother walked out of the temple and down the stairs. She knew where he lived he thought of her as weak. She'd prove him wrong.

She looked down at her watch. She'd give him a five minute start towards the apartments. She'd be damned if she'd let him have the glory in saving their mother. Besides the heros always needed a sidekick. A smile crept up her face, Yusuke would be the perfect sidekick.

_Chapter 13 up ya'lls I know its rather short but I just want to hook you guys in for more. There will be more. _


	14. To The Rescue

Chapter 14 To the rescue

Yusuke grunted for the umpteenth time as he ran with all he had. He thought he was able to lose her but he couldn't. Damn she was getting stronger. He could hear her breathing heavily now. It wouldn't be longer until she gave up. But he noticed she was as stubborn as he was. Damn.

He casually bumped into people getting looks of annoyance and low curses from the older generation. Something about younger children not giving the respect they deserved. Some load of crap that like that. He wasn't focusing just thoughts out of random popped into his head. His thoughts went from Mizu to his mother and back again. Different scenarios came and went. With Mizu finally meeting his mother what would end up happening? Was his mother even alive? Damn the blood with the message written on the wall was a memory he'd chose to forget in a heart beat. But hadn't he already ruled that it wasn't blood. Who the hell was he fooling. Once you see something red the image of blood comes to mind. Not a pretty red rose or a red balloon or a cute little clown with a red nose. Who was he joking clowns were evil.

The Urameshi team was piling on more enemies then he knew what to do with. There was still demons in demon world who still didn't think of him worthy to be half demon and then there was Rekab wanting Mizu's body and she was following him. There came a time when the demons wouldn't be so bold as to attack someone out in the open in fear that the spirit world would take action and send Yusuke and his buddies to deal with them but now he wasn't so sure. Those demons who worked for Rekab were growing a massive pair of balls.

He stopped and turned around and meet Mizu's eyes. They were dark like his and suddenly surprised. She was a block away and through the walking shoppers they had a moment. A moment where she knew she was caught though it wasn't any surprise and at the end of this moment he knew that he did needed some help. Ah what the hell with it. If she wanted a good first fight this was going to be it. He'd have Genkai…or grandmother Genkai chew him out later. A shiver ran down his spine. Just thinking that Genkai was related to him shockingly sat with him. He was beginning not to see a problem with it. And for him anger was more a comfort then acceptance.

The noise from the crowd of daily shoppers penetrated his thoughts as he watched his older sibling walk closer to him. She was taller then him he noticed and her walk was more confident. Like she could take on the world. And he had a feeling she'd tried at any time if it meant saving her loved ones. Ah the similar personality's ran through the family.

"This is annoying just hurry up and lets get moving." Yusuke told her as she opened her mouth to speak, it if was indeed alright to tag along. She had enough expertise to help out her brother. She just hopped that she didn't get in the way. Or that her feelings weren't going to rear its ugly head and ruin what they were trying to accomplish.

They ran together and to others they looked like a couple on their afternoon jog. Or at least Mizu fit the bill with her gray sweat pants and baggy white shirt. Yusuke sported his jeans and dark jacket. The day was getting warmer instead of cooler. The sun wasn't quite setting. The sun spread colors of oranges and pinks across the sky. Birds were flying around in circles near the apartment building. The sounds of insects buzzing loud had a unique sound to it like an orchestra playing their instruments for a audience filled with older people.

Mizu slowed her pace as she began noticing odd things like the birds and insects and the neighborhood dogs barking and pet cats scratching at the windows, some tearing holds in the screen. Only leaving the hard structure of the glass as its only protection from the outside world. Yusuke didn't seem to mind nor care. Since he took the animals behavior as a warning he'd hold in the back of his mind.

"Do you think we were cheated?" Mizu asked, now walking along side Yusuke.

"I guess." Yusuke replied.

Cheated? On life, yes. Yusuke didn't have a normal childhood like he would have liked but having a mother like Atusko this was normal or as close as you were going to get with an alcoholic mother. But he could have gotten worse. A mother who neglected him. She never beat him. She told him she loved him though during moments where he was holding her hair back while she puked her guts out. Later to hear from her what a good son he was. Even if she was passed out from a day of partying she'd let him sleep with her when he was young and awoke from night terrors. Though the choice to stay was never a good idea after he learned that he didn't want to smell like her vomit, alcohol or cigarette smoke. He kept his distance.

There was one time Atsuko was a good parent. Or attempted to be one anyway. Again that didn't last long she wasn't a PTA mom as he hoped but she did try. He guessed as long as his mother tried he couldn't complain. Though at an early age she did teach him the proper way of stealing. Though he didn't know if there was a proper way of stealing. It was a lesson called the "Robin hood effect' that whole ordeal of giving to the poor stealing from the rich. Whatever you want to put it. Yusuke shook his head and looked at Mizu who happily swung her arms as they walked.

"This isn't going to be fun," He told her.

She nodded. "I know that but at least you have back up."

Mizu eyed Yusuke as he took a second to think about her statement and began walking ahead. The sounds of the birds cawing grew louder as they headed up the stairs to the apartment building. It was a long walk up the stairs since the elevator was out of order. How convenient!

The smell of death lingered by as they neared the door. It was ajar and movement was inside. Yusuke stopped and pushed Mizu back a little. Mizu frowned as Yusuke squatted and pushed the door open. Inside were black birds picking at his clothing, feathers were strewn about as each flapped its wing when another would get too close.. How the hell did they get in there? Yusuke frowned. Mizu looked over his shoulder as she squatted behind him.

"Why are they in there?" She asked watching the abnormal behavior of the birds which looked like medium sized dogs.

"_What gives?"_ Mizu thought as she shook her head in shame.

She wasn't prepared for the many levels of demons. But she had a hunch that a parasite demon were controlling these birds. The green glint in their eyes told her many stories.

"I think its okay if we walk in." Mizu whispered causing Yusuke to jump.

Yusuke cursed and stood up. "why do you think its okay to go in there with these mutant birds?"

Mizu shrugged. "Are they not parasites inside them, controlling them? Birds usually don't bother humans and they aren't that big. I hope regular crows aren't this big. But I'm not a bird expert am I? Besides their eyes are weird, don't you see the green specks in their eyes."

Yusuke turned around and watched them until one caught his eye. He snorted. She was right. These are parasite demons controlled the birds. Only one sign that a demon has been present.

He stood up and walked in, Mizu was close behind him. She wrinkled her nose finding the order of alcohol and smoke to me most nauseating. Cal her spoiled but she had a smoke free environment. Something to be thankful for? You bet you're ass she was thankful. Maybe this whole mom thing wasn't a good idea. She was so excited to meet her mother but if this was a place where she lived and didn't care how her home looked like she knew she wasn't going to get that Martha Stewart, stay at home mom deal. But she was at least the mother of Yusuke. And Yusuke loved his mother. No sense in leaving. The truth never would be what you desire most when you went to go look for your missing mother.

The birds didn't pay them any attention just knocked things over and fought over a shirt that belonged to Yusuke. The master bedroom where Atsuko was taken was up ahead. They made their way quietly as possible and closed the door. They could hear the pecking of the birds along the wall. The pecking grew louder as cawing began in an uproar like a choir singing the climax of the song. Yusuke pushed his mother's dresser in front of the door when a few birds got their beaks through the door. So the gentleness of a parasite demon when out the window. The siblings exchanged looks.

Mizu turned around and saw the message on the wall. Typical of a bad guy indeed. She walked up to it and smelled the paint. It wasn't blood at all. She could tell that without looking. When paint dried it dried the color that you wanted. When blood dried it was brown or black depending on what it dried on.

"So its not blood." Yusuke asked in a sighed relief.

Mizu nodded.

The light pecking at the door took their attention from the wall.

"What do those things want all of a sudden?" Mizu asked as the door began to shake.

"Maybe they think we are on to something."

"I hope we are."

Silence filled the room except the pecking and shaking of the door. The dresser began to wobble from the force. The two leaned against the dresser keeping it in place. This caused the flock on the other side of the door to anger.

"Do you know of anyone who would know why birds are trying to attack us?" Mizu asked amazingly calm.

If worse came to worse there was a window to jump out of. And spirit energy to finally see if she could control to float down to the ground. She was in over her head. At least she hoped Yusuke would help her with the decent down.

"stay put." Yusuke ordered.

Mizu was taken aback by his tone. She closed her mouth and folded her arms across her chest and watched as he opened the closet door. It was pitched black.Yusuke reached in to grab for the light he knew all the well that would be at the top of the closet with a string. He quickly pulled back as if something had touched him. His hand came back with what seemed like tar.

"Yuck." came Mizu's disgust.

"Don't I know it." Yusuke said wiping his hands on his jeans.

It wasn't the closet he knew. It was too dark inside this closet, given that there was a light on in the bedroom. A light that would have shed enough to see anything inside.

"Ah hell." Yusuke retorted along with a string of curses.

Mizu blinked several times before the handle of the door began to shake.

"Lets hurry." Yusuke said grabbing her arm and pushing her inside the closet. Mizu screamed as she heard the dresser crash to the ground and the door smacking against the wall followed by cawing and flapping of feathers.


	15. Death Valley

Chapter 15 Death Valley

There might be some graphic stuff in here not sure what levels of comfort most of you have. But I'm giving you a heads up. Because I'm nice and I care about whether others are comfortable or not.

Mizu landed hard on her butt. Something wet was underneath her seeping into her pants and touching her skin. As her eyes focused, a scream lodged in her throat. The sight before her was haunting. Fresh and old bones littered together across the tanned earth, completely surrounding her. The fresh bones were covered in brown thick masses. Blood and other things were stuck to them. She fought the scream and had to concentrate not to vomit everywhere. Once her stomach started to empty there was no stopping it.

She took slow breaths trying not to smell the decay of death all around her. But as each breath quickened the taste settled on her tongue, cause her stomach to churn. What was this wetness beneath her?

"Don't look down," Yusuke said kicking aside brittle bones that turned into ash as he stepped through them.

"W-why not?" Mizu stuttered feeling tears prick her eyes, threatening to escape.

Yusuke reached out his hands and pulled Mizu up. He held her to his chest and backed up. There had been nothing but a skinned demon which she had sat upon. Its head was missing and only what looked to be its front side laid in a wet heap. It was no doubt tortured, this poor low level demon. Even dead Yusuke could still feel the power that leaked off of the skin.

He wasn't shocked to find out that he was in what many called Death Valley where demons deposited their dying, sick or tortured friends. He used friends as lightly as possible. There was no other way to call a demon a friend. But demons did hunt with one another and took to each other for long periods of time even if they were low level bandits. And you couldn't call them people that was the biggest insult of them all. It was more on the level of a racist word. But what did demons who killed for fun with no mercy know about racism?

The back of Mizu's sweat pants were soaked in blood to her knowledge she wasn't aware that the wetness was blood. Yusuke never told her what it was. To save her sanity? Definitely. He wasn't aware that the closet portal would lead to the demon world. Maybe some other place on Earth. Ah, who was he kidding he had an inclining suspicion that they'd be lead here but of all places, Death Valley wasn't one of them.

"Its blood isn't it Yusuke?" Came Mizu's small voice as she hobbled next to Yusuke as he escorted her through the nearby trees.

The trees were thick no doubt being feed generously by the bodies that would decompose, giving up their energy. Up ahead would be a small house where Shigure a foe who Kurama defeated back in the Dark Tournament. Shigure never died he only gave the thought that he did. He was a good demon to go to. He was in debt to the Urameshi team who kept his secret. They would as quickly spoil it if he wanted to betray them. So far he hadn't.

No knock needed for Shigure to open the door he was already in the door way when they arrived. Mizu took a moment to take in his size…and piercing's. So many holes though is face. She fought with herself to look away and down at her feet. She did noticed his scar across his face. It looked as though someone sliced off that area and sewed it back on. A shiver escaped her. She wanted the suns warmth. Something that this plain denied her.

Shigure stepped away from the door to let the two inside. Mizu wanted to rip the pants off. She didn't like the way the wetness was beginning to dry on her pants and on her legs. _I need a shower._ She screamed in her head.

The housing was dark with things of torture hanging on the wall. Chains littered the floor, and things to shackle people down or silence them from talking. In the middle of the room was a table and above it saws and other things used to cut flesh hung from it.

"The bathroom is in the back," Came Shigure's deep rough voice. He pointed his hand in the direction. Mizu flinched which amused Shigure. His hand was bigger then her head and he had to be twice as her height. He seemed like a beast but this beast never looked her in the eyes. Good lets keep it that way she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. To her shock there were towels laid out and a pair of cloths. They looked to be women clothing and better yet fighting cloths. A smile crept up her face. Ah, someone finally took her to be fighter. It was better to have people take you seriously. She stopped. Did she even take herself seriously? She tried but everything was going to fast. It wasn't that long ago that she was working at the circus, gossiping about boys and college with Ami. Even now thinking about Ami didn't make her heart squeeze like it used to. Ami was just a far off memory.

She wasn't feeling anymore. She knew this would creep up on her one day but saving Atsuko was in the present, and defeating Rekab afterwards would be her goal. The future would bite her hard on the ass but she'd greet it with a good fight.

Yusuke sat down not bothering to explain anything to Shigure who eagerly watched Mizu walk into the bathroom with her bloody back side retreating. Yusuke just rolled his eyes and prompt his legs up and titling his head back.

Silence didn't last long as he felt Shigure at his side.

"What." It wasn't a question more like an annoyed grunt that came out as a word.

"She shouldn't be here." Not a statement a clear and honest truth.

Yusuke knew this, hell even a weak human who didn't know of the demon world wouldn't have came here. But that was because humans were programmed to run away from dangerous situations. Mizu, like himself were programmed differently. Even if Mizu did have spiritual power and a great enough power to defend herself she still was a sitting duck. She didn't have the proper training of strategy. She had all her training in the arts of fighting with spiritual energy. He would have to take a mental note to teach her strategy once back home. If they survived.

There were other ways to defeat a demon especially if it's a low level demon with not enough brains, who only knew power. You could kill demons with their own attacks if you were good enough.

The door to the bathroom opened. Mizu walked out. Smiled weakly at Yusuke and stood next to him, angling her body away from Shigure.

"You have a lot of enemies down here Yusuke." Shigure replied.

"No shit," Yusuke said.

"It won't be easy trying to get to your mother."

Yusuke looked at Shigure. How did he know he was here for his mother. Yusuke looked at Mizu, who clearly wasn't impressed with Shigure or his attitude. Of course he felt the fear roll off her body like waves but then there was the need to get out of here and on to their mission that he felt.

"So. Why are we here then." Yusuke said folding his arms over his chest.

"To assist you of course."

Yusuke laughed and pulled Mizu to the door.

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you Shigure. You tell your demon buddies, if they get in our way they will die."

Shigure bowed slightly as if to mock Yusuke and Mizu. The door to the small home automatically closed with Shigure still bowing.

"This is bullshit." Yusuke said stomping his way through a well worn path through the trees.

"Are you sure we are going the right way." Mizu said trying to keep up.

Yusuke stopped and swung to face Mizu. Mizu took a step back waiting for Yusuke's reply.

"It doesn't matter if we are going the right way. Did you just not hear that freak, the demons know we are here. This was a trap and I fell for it." Yusuke yelled followed with string of curses.

The forest was thick and green and very humid. It didn't take long for the sibling to break out in a sweat. Yusuke paused as he heard a snapping noise. He turned his head to get a look at Mizu. She wasn't cracking her knuckled and that was what the noise sounded to be.

"There here aren't they?" Mizu asked looking around herself.

Yusuke could only nod as he went back to back with Mizu.

Four demons came out one by one behind the large trees. The sounds of the animals that inhabited the area had gone quite. The occasional breeze that found its way towards them stopped immediately.

All four demons began laughing in a hissing sound. Their face was as though of a pig with sharp jagged teeth. They were green in color with armored chest plates.

"Hello Urameshi," said one behind Mizu. That creatures voice cause goose bumps to crawl along her skin.

Without a smart alec remark Mizu heard Yusuke shout 'Spirit Gun'. The two in front of her lunged forward. Mizu stepped to her right dogging an outstretched claw. Mizu nearly fell but regained her posture and stood in a fighting stance. They meant business, but so did she. They seemed slow and their power that came off them wasn't strong.

"They are low level Mizu." Yusuke informed her.

_I know. _Mizu thought as she pointed at one and shot her 'Spirit Gun'. The demons didn't bother to move as the spirit energy went straight through both of them. Mizu blinked in confusion. You would think the lowest of beings would fight for their right to live.

Mizu looked to Yusuke who had left one alive. Yusuke was gripping the demons by his throat. Blood and other liquid things were rushing out of its nose. Its eyes nearly bulging out of its head. Mizu walked over to Yusuke and stood over them. Yusuke pulled the demons face close to his.

"Some welcome party." Mizu said. Yusuke harshly laughed.

"Where is she." Yusuke demanded.

The demon spat blood hitting Yusuke in the face. Yusuke's growl sent shivers up Mizu's arm. She watched as Yusuke raise his fist up. She grabbed his arm before he could make the blow.

"We can't." She told him. Pleading with him, with her eyes.

Yusuke stood up putting his foot on the demons head.

"Tell us where we can find Yusuke's mother." Mizu said kneeling.

The demon looked at her from the view he had and smirked with his snout like nose. She witnessed as he raised his leg and kicked her. She doubled over in pain falling to the ground. She had been careless. She cursed her stupidity for getting close. Her stomach felt heavy as she tried to regain even breaths. Her head was pounding from the lack of oxygen that she couldn't get as she tended to her aching body. Who knew, when you get kicked in the stomach, everything else begins to hurt. She heard Yusuke threatened the demon before punching him again. The face of the demon looked grotesque and surreal.

"The Tower." It choked out in a shaken breath pointing toward the direction they were going.

Yusuke smirked as he brought his hand to the demons throat.

"Thank you for the information." Yusuke laughed as the grip on the creatures neck tightened. The demon began clawing at Yusuke's arm, nearly shredding it into pieces before Yusuke pulled his throat out. Blood spurted in ever direction eventually splattering all over Mizu's shoes. Yusuke held the bleeding meat in his hands before throwing it to the side.

"You killed him?" Mizu said in astonishment. She was suprised she didn't scream in histera. There was so much blood. She killed one demon but there wasn't so much blood and bloody chunks on the floor.

Yusuke turned his head so she could only see his profile. His aura changed. He was a different person. Mizu stood up a little shaken from what transpired and watched Yusuke walk away.

She stood still watching his figure grow smaller in the distance.

"This is crazy." She shouted and ran for Yusuke.

The Tower? What was that? _Where_ was it? She wanted to be let into what it was. She assumed that he knew what it was since his eyes held some answer. Were they going somewhere that he had been before, or was it that Yusuke was tired of fighting. She hadn't known what he was doing before she came along. He could have been in college or just doing things Yusuke wanted to do. Now he was looking after her and chasing after his mother and a demon who wanted Mizu's power.

Mizu reached Yusuke in time for her to notice the marks that were appearing on his face. And his arm that was shredded didn't look so bad up close unless he was healing himself.

"Yusuke what's wrong with your face?" She asked standing in front of him taking his arm to exam the seemingly to healing wounds. Then she noticed the small markings from under his shirt sleeve. She wanted to raise the cuff of the short sleeve to look at the marks but decided against it. Even if her curiosity was telling her to do the opposite.

"I'm pissed and we'll need my demon power to get my mother back." Yuske said frowning and began walking. "If you plan to come, I suggest you get a move on."

_He's a demon? _Mizu asked herself. Her younger brother was a demon? Half demon, a voice said in her head. Unsure of what to do Mizu followed him anyway.

A/N: Yeah its a long chapter. If its too long for you then...ooops. If you liked it and I've entertained you for how long it took you to read. I've done my job. I do hope you all like it. I like giving chapters to tease you a bit until the next one. Until 16. Chow!


	16. Update

Hey everyone,

I know its been a long time now, some 2 whole years. I haven't forgotten anyone here. I've been working on a novel and had a lot of time dedicated to writing and finding a job. The economy sucks so I thought I'd take a break from writing my own work now, and getting back to Truths Behind the Masks. My Chapter 16 was almost completed but I lost it due to my dell computer crashing and getting a new computer and then my Western Digital 1TB dropped and broke and the back up was on there :(. So I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho again to refresh other characters names aside from main characters everyone else escapes me. So if you still are waiting for more work from me please stay close. I'll get ch. 16 out soon. If you'd like to keep in touch email me anytime.

Lovingly,  
You're escape from reality Nikoru 


	17. Thoughts of Rivals

Chapter 16: Thoughts of Rivals

Mizu and Yusuke walked in silence. Mizu was barely catching up to him. Thinking about his mother fueled his rage and will to press harder. He could hear Mizu struggling behind him. It was less then a few days away until they presented her to Koenma and the rest of the spirit world. And here they were in the Demon World looking for his mother who was kidnaped by perhaps a parasite demon. This didn't sit well with Yusuke. After what seemed like hours to Mizu, Yusuke suddenly stopped. Mizu slowed her walk thanking silently that he actually wasn't moving and walked close to him to stop and look directly at the back of his head. Her legs were burning from the brisk walk. But now at a stand still they felt like rubber, she wasn't going to be shocked if she were to collapse right there. Was there any water she wondered looking around for some sort of area where water would be present. Yusuke turned around.

"We're camping here for the night." He announced.

Mizu looked around to only see forest floor. The trees were well close together causing a feeling of claustrophobia for her. Yusuke made a clearing using the spirit gun where it was drier to start collecting fire wood. Mizu sat down on a fallen tree and stared at the wood.

"Light it." Yusuke said throwing down more wood from surrounding trees.

Mizu didn't think twice. She pointed her finger feeling the familiar pull of her spirit energy that gathered at the tip of her finger. She let the energy go in a small amount and watched the twigs and thicker wood pieces catch on fire. The flames leapt in a brilliant blue only to fade away as the colors of orange and yellow took its place.

"Great." Yusuke said coming around and sitting on the opposite side of the fire.

"Now what?" Mizu asked watching the flames dance.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I think I have an idea where we may be going."

Mizu looked up quickly. Yusuke looked brighter in the natural light of the fire. His markings on his face were darker his eyes were brighter. Somewhere deep inside her knew this is where he belonged or at least fit in where he wouldn't be questioned on his behavior and in this instance his looks.

"So..."

Yusuke looked up lost in thought and shook his head mentally. What was he saying before? Yes about Maze Castle, this is where they were going. He never would have thought this is where he would be heading again. He drew his attention towards Mizu who was anticipating his answer.

"Maze Castle." He said.

Leaning back he looked up towards the canopy of the trees. What was in Maze Castle now? Most of it he thought was destroyed. But this area looked familiar to him and Maze Castle was the only 'Tower' like building he knew around here unless they built over the years but demons usually weren't know for their architectural designs. It was the humans influence on their life's that caused buildings in this world. Looking towards Mizu he found her staring at him. Her eyes darted around she looked down at her hands and up at him again.

"Do you think all this would have happened if we were raised together?" She asked.

Yusuke didn't bother to touch that subject if it meant never doing this line of work again. But he knew she was waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and leaned forward closer to the flames this time. If he was anyone else the flames would have been too hot to be this close but he wasn't anyone else he was Yusuke Urameshi half demon and spirit detective. He wasn't allowed anything else.

"I suppose it would." He finally answered.

Yusuke stood up dusting the moss off his backside from his personal fallen tree and started gathering things that would hold against the cold in the demon world. It wasn't anything to be compared to in the human world but it still was quite uncomfortable when cold and trying to sleep. The fire was dying during the middle of the night. He wasn't worried lower level demons would attack but he could sense Mizu's distress which kept him awake most of the night. At times Mizu would quietly gather twigs that weren't too moist that they wouldn't be able to light by her spirit.

To say she caught some sleep was far from the truth. Everything bothered her to the cold down to having a sibling who was also your cousin lying a few feet away from you seeming content with lying out in the open. She was spoiled she had to admit and just thinking this was a normal camping trip wasn't helping. Surprisingly the birds were out and the demon worlds sun woke Yusuke up. Mizu was staring off into space when he sat up. She looked tired and drained. Her usual straight hair was frizzy, her eyes were bloodshot and if on cue her stomach began to growl.

"Do you regret coming along with me?" Yuske asked kicking dirt on the already smoldering fire.

Mizu stood up and stretched she took a long time before answering.

"What do you think Yusuke." She took a deep breath. "God I mean this is all crazy bull shit."

Yusuke didn't bother to carry on a discussion. He only tilted his head towards the direction they were supposed to go. Just a couple of more hours and hopefully they'd reach Maze Castle, get in kill some demons and then leave for the human world. And hopefully his mother would go back to drinking to cope with being kidnaped if her memory wasn't erased, but he was hoping it would.

The sun was high causing the enclosure of the trees and their surroundings to become unbareable to breath. Mizu didn't bother trying to stop but began pushing herself harder where she was just behind Yusuke. Towards the beginning of the afternoon the came out into a clearing leaving the sanctuary of the trees behind. A breeze came hitting Mizu in the face. She held back the joy of finally feeling air on her sweating face. She opened her eyes and saw a grey building out in the distance. It must have been the tower. Mizu smiled thankfully being able to get out of the hot enclosure of the trees but when she looked at Yusuke she couldn't help but notice his expression was of anger. His face was hard and set in a hard line. He took a deep breath and tured towards her.

"Defenses up. Its just us."

Mizu nodded at Yusuke and set walking with him but this time instead of being behind him she was beside him. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see movements behind scattered trees and boulders.

"We aren't alone are we?"

"Nope." Yusuke said.

"Is there anyway we can contact the spirit world?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Shigure might have done it already."

Mizu looked at Yusuke's profile before asking, "What do you mean?"

"There already here?"

Mizu looked up and around but couldn't spot anyone that wasn't a demon trying to spy on them. But when she turned around towards the exit they came from did she see movement. She squinted against the sun and shielded her eyes. First she saw Kuwabara who had a frown on his face. He stopped to glare at the back of Yusuke's head. Yusuke grunted and turned around.

"Couldn't have come at a better time Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he started running fists first.

Kuwabara ran full speed and punched Yusuke. It would have landed square on Yusuke's nose no doubt breaking it if it had made contact. Yusuke avoided the blow and then tripped Kuwabara instead. Kuwabara was sent flying, skidding on the graveled dirt floor. When he got up his hands were cut and he had a gash on his chin. He bawled his fist at his side and glared at Yusuke.

"How could you Urameshi." Kuwabara panted.

"Do what?" Yusuke said casually picking at his finger nails.

"Your sister. This is a death trap."

"Hey." Mizu protested.

"Its true you know." Yusuke said looking at Mizu.

Mizu turned away just to see Kurama approach her. Hiei was behind Kurama his arms crossed that familiar scowl on his face. She could see his sword he was ready for a fight, that's if these demons even lower level were willing to sacrifice their life.

Kurama was wearing a black fighting toga. His now growing hair was loosely tied back. Mizu caught his eyes and then looked away quickly as the fight between Kuwabara and Yusuke heightened.

Mizu rolled her eyes as the friends continued to verbally insult one another. It wasn't long before the cool wind stopped and started up again but this time the wind was harsher sending sand smashing into Mizu's flesh. The sting from the sand didn't come close to the amount of pain she was experiencing across her face.

It was as if she was still standing but now she was flat on her stomach holding the side of her face. From the slit of her swelling right eye she could see a familiar girl standing above her grabbing a fist full of her shirt. Grabbing the girls arm she pulled but the hand gripping her shirt didn't budge.

"Finally." The girl said.

Mizu grunted and then kicked out making contact with the girls stomach. The girl made a grunt and loosened her grip on Mizu's shirt. Mizu scooted back and almost had her head greet with the girls foot but Hiei was close by grabbing the girls foot and swinging her around, letting go as she was slammed into the nearby boulders. Mizu was helpped up holding her face.

"Who the hell was that?" Mizu asked.

Mizu pulled her hands away from her face, there was a little blood on them. She began massaging the skin around her eye. Pain shot across her face like lightling. She flinched and stood her ground. Her vision cleared just as the girl was getting out of the rubble. Wearing little to nothing Mizu knew who she was. She was older the Mizu but always had a smile on her face. The scowl and anger displayed on her face wasn't that of the girl she knew back home in the suburbs of America where they grew up. She was a demon that much she knew.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara called.

"Call me Himiko please." She said making her way towards the group.


End file.
